3-N-1
by TrixieKnight
Summary: Trixie spent her life, raised by violent people in a Psych Ward. She was warned by most of them that her death waited for her in Mystic Falls, where her parents were from. But when shes given a chance one day to escape the torture and the pain to go and finally find out something about herself, will she take it?
1. The Asylum

**Thank you for choosing to read this story I am writing. Any and all comments are valued and appreciated, I do take criticism well, and also...I don't like Elena much. Sorry if its just me but in here, she's going to be told off a lot. Also, I have another story sort of like this, but it revolves around one girl. In here, there are a few different people I revolve the story around. With school starting for my kids and the holidays coming, I will try to update a lot but if its longer than one chapter every week please bare with me. I like to update a lot of chapters a week but I can't put out more than I write :( but I'll try :) So like, fav and save guys and gals! **

The night was calm, the wind was dead, stars shined from overhead. Inside the little building, miles away from town, a little girl sat on her bed, tears falling down. She had been left there, to the mean people that played, been left there since she could remember, to be the toy that they would trade. Building to building, no one had ever seen, a sight of this magnitude, nothing thats ever been. The girl was a lost cause, dead in the head, but they still poked and prodded her, until something inside her killed them all...DEAD!

She sat on her bed. The sound of the electrifying machine echoed from the hallway. Shaking to herself she wondered when it would be her turn. The doctors had taken it easy on her last time, since she blew the machine up. She still didnt know how. Screaming came now, the machine doing its job and coursing thousand of volts through its new victims body. Psych Ward her ass, this was an insane asylum and for her it was hell. She frowned as tears dripped onto her hands, daring a glance at the reflective plastic square the doctors left in her room which was their versions of mirrors. Her long black hair was chopped, sort of layered now and hung only to her shoulders. Her once bright child like blue eyes were now grey and dull. Lifeless, just like her. She sighed as she ran a hand over her alabaster skin, white as snow one doctor said, and as she got to a recently made mark from the chairs strap she traced the now healing scar and jumped as the chairs victim screamed once more before the hallway was an eerie silence. It was her turn, the doctors were talking right outside her door, wheels squeaking from where the other patients was being taken back to their room.

"Well, shall we try the little one now?"

"Pixie Trixie? I dont see why not. A sedative would be in order correct?"

"Too keep her powers from causing another outage I would think so. Ahmad! Grab a double shot of sedative and meet us at room 1031."

"Isnt it a bit odd she is in the room with her birth number?"

"It was the way the last doctor asked for her to be kept. Said it made her a bit sane if she remembered something that was constant. And her sanity is what we are looking for so why not?" The doctors nodded to each other as the male nurse Ahmad met them at her door. She gasped to herself and snatched her head away from the reflective plastic to watch the handle turn.

'_We can handle this, dont worry.' _Trixie turned back to the plastic and smiled. She noticed two other girls sitting beside her on either side hugging her. One with bright blue eyes like she used to have as a child and another with flaming red eyes like she gets when shes angry.

'_No one will dare harm us after we get out of here, just keep remembering that.'_ Trixie nodded to the red eyed girl when the door slowly opened. All three looked towards the doctor and their eyes got big. As the doctors looked to the reflective plastic they saw only one reflection and one person in the room but when the male nurse entered to inject Trixie with the sedative she glanced back to them for help.

"Help me." The doctors shook their heads as the male nurse slowly put the needle into her arm and her head got fuzzy quickly. The two in the reflection frowned as they got fuzzier and fuzzier before disappearing all together. Inside her head she heard them begging her not to forget and to fight. Nodding to no one that the doctors could see they smiled as she laid on the bed, making them belive she was asleep. The male nurse picked her up bridal style and placed her on the gurney to take her down the hall.

"Now, if she survives this treatment, I will think about giving her a chance to prove she is sane. She hasn't talked to those others for a while."

"Yet again doctor, most patients I have seem to understand we want them to be sane and pretend."

"We wont let her do that though, we have our ways here sir. You'll see." She could feel the wheels being pushed slowly towards her fate, her hands twitching to move and hit someone. The red eyes girl wanted to fight, to scream to help them all get out and be free while the blue eyes girl just wanted to be loved and remembered. The two sides that were fighting inside of Trixies head hurting her but that pain was nothing compared to the pain about to happen. The male nurse sat Trixie down on the chair, strapping in her hands and legs. When he put the helmet on her head with the wet cloth inside as to not burn the victim the girls in her mind suddenly snapped to attention.

'_Trixie! They are going to hurt us! We cant be hurt! Please do something!_' Trixie moaned and turned her head to the right.

'_Trixie get the hell up girl! They are going to kill us!'_ Trixie groaned again and let her head fall forward. The doctors sighed to each other as the male nurse made his way behind the protective barrier.

'_Trixie please!_'

'_I am not going to sit here and let us get hurt, fuck this shit.'_

_'Dont! She'll get into trouble!'_

_'No, WE will live!'_Trixie took a deep breath as the machine hummed to life. She gasped and started to laugh, making the doctors watch closely as she lifted her head slowly and menacingly to stare right into their now fear full eyes. Her eyes blazed fire red, flames started to cover her body, the machine started up as the male nurse flipped the switch and as the volts coursed through her body she screamed. Herself, the red eyed girl, and the blue eyed girl screamed causing the lights to flicker and the machine to hum as if it were dying.

"Leave me alone!" The red eyed Trixie growled as she flexed her hands and suddenly burst the straps off of her, blowing the power to the machine in the process and causing a black out. Her hair covered her face and her body slumped, making the doctors and male nurse rush to her side. She was smiling and laughing but other than that motionless as the male nurse sighed and picked her up again. When he touched her skin he gasped, backed up and away from Trixie and screamed once before his skin turned an ugly black color and he crumpled into pile of ashes right before the doctors eyes.

"My god! What is she!"

"I warned you when you took her in. Shes a different kind of freak. We need to take her somewhere else secure and make sure no one knows about this. She is dangerous and if we cant figure out how shes doing this we might all die like that."

"Has she done this before?" The first doctor turned to look at the new one, the one he had just bought Trixie to and hoped would help him, the one who's facility had never seen someone of her power before. He took off his glasses and wiped the lenses before sighing and nodding tot he doctor.

"Yes, sometimes the victims are killed with water and are left in a puddle beneath our feet, sometimes its like this with the fire. Other times they are a just sucked dry."

"Sucked dry?"

"As if she was taking their life force. Nothing but a hollow shell left to fall to the floor. A living skeleton so to speak, but well...NOT living doctor."

"What kind of freak is she?"

"We have dubbed her, a soul taker. Taker of lives and giver of pain. Other than that we dont know. Lets move her, get her back to her safe zone. Hopefully she wont do more damage tonight." The doctors gently picked up Trixie, hearing her moan a bit while her head flopped left to right. She was returned to her room where she laid on her side and looked into the reflective plastic where she saw the two others stroking her hair and her arms, praising her on her toughness and bravery.

'_I wont let them hurt us agin girl, you dont have to worry.'_

_'I will make sure we stay strong, give you water when you need it and support. We will never leave you Trixie, we are apart of you. You know this right?'_ The Blue eyed girl looked to the red eyed girl as Trixie shut her grey eyes and sighed.

"Always together, never apart. Pain and sorrow to follow always." Trixie cried as she turned from the reflective plastic and wondered what they were going to do with her tomorrow since she killed a man again. Oh what she would give to get out of this place and go home, wherever that is. Didnt she hear once that her mother and father were from Mystic Falls? No couldnt be, that was where she was told shes be killed. The first place that put her in the asylums and the last place she needs to be. But right now anywhere was better than here.


	2. Getting Out

"Today in the Atlanta news, are we harboring a supernatural killer? Sources say that the video we now have was a leaked surveillance footage of a shock therapy session gone wrong. The News Station would like to warn younger viewers and those with weak hearts that the footage you are about to see is very graphic and we apologize for any kind of sorrow this might bring to those who watch." A dark haired girl looked up in the salon she was sitting in getting pampered. The few stylist and their customers there also watched the tv now with a bit of interest but as the video started some gasped. There in a chair was a girl who had short layered dark hair with her head dipping to her chest. Two doctors and what seemed to be a nurse were behind a glass room as the girl threw her head up and screamed. The lights flickered and the machine she was in stopped working suddenly. When she glanced to the doctors everyone could see that her eyes were red as fire and when the fire did start a few women looked away. But not her. This dark haired woman smiled as she watched the screen a bit closer.

"My lord they need to just put that girl out of her misery." She glanced to the customer who spoke out of her rights and growled a bit. Hearing more screaming on the TV she glanced back in time to see the nurse being burnt and having the life sucked out of him. She smiled to herself while the news crew pulled the video back to a smaller version and the news caster on the screen was trying her best not to throw up.

"As we said ladies and gentlemen, are we now keeping people like these a secret and if we are what are we going to do about it? Will we forever let these kinds of people walk our streets when they are capable of that! More of this tonight on News at Ten but first, a shocked police officer offers his take on the video and explains how they are going to go about finding out the truth. Later on Atlanta News." The screen went to commercial and the women in the shop started to talk. Some mentioned killing the girl, a few offered condolences for the man. ONe or two mentioned how sad of a life she was having and as the girls nail stylist smiled to her and showed her her finished blood red nails she smiled to her.

"Thank you, now if you dont mind, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Yes, Ma'am. That will be 26.95."

"Yes, here take it on debit." She handed the girl a card with her freshly painted nails shining. As she followed her up to the front where the register was the girl ran her card and smiled as she handed it back.

"Here you go Miss Pierce. Nice name by the way, old english?"

"Yes it is. It was a hand me down. Could you tell me which way I would have to go to get to that facility that was just on the news?" The girls smiled faded as Katherine compelled her and she nodded.

"Take the highway to the outskirts of town, off of the main road. Three rights would put you in the county but another left on county road 435 and it will take you right there." Katherine smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, you will forget that I even asked or that anyone asked for that matter. Goodbye." The girl blinked a few times before she looked to the signed piece of paper the woman left behind. Snarling at it she roughly put it in the cash register before slamming it closed and grumbling.

"Not even a tip bitch? Red as dark as that is hard to do and you cant even appreciate my hospitality? Im taking a break." SHe nodded to one of her coworkers as she passed to go to the back.

"Dont be long, we are jammed today." She nodded before lighting up a cigarette and opening the back door. As she put her back to the wall she scowled again.

"Blood red please and make it perfect. God bitches like that are so stupid! Oh I wish I didnt have to hold my tongue, I would have told the whore to bite me." She took another drag off her cigarette before two freshly manicured hands grabbed her around her throat and threw her cigarette away all at once. Katherine smiled as she extended her fangs and the lood lines under her eyes grew dark, scaring the girl.

"So nice of you to offer a bite." Katherine sunk her fangs into the girl, covering her mouth from screaming and as she drained her dry she let her drop to the ground while she wiped away the excess blood from her mouth. Smiling at her handy work she went to a near by car and got in, belting herself in and checking her mirrors. As she saw a guy walking past with a dog on a leash he smiled to her, not even noticing the dead body in the ally way.

"Afternoon ma'am." God Katherine was sick and tired of these nice types in the south but as she mockingly waved her left hand she caught a sight on her middle finger before sighing and growling at the same time.

"Nice bitch, you made me chip a nail." Shaking her head she revved up her car before flipping off the dead body with the chipped nail and roughly merging her way onto the highway towards her new destination.

There were people walking around now, too many people. Too many people wondering how to move her. She didnt want to be moved, she wanted to be left alone. A police man, a scientist and another doctor from out of state already came by today to see her but all she wanted to do was just lay down and die. She heard her door becoming the center of attention but as she closed her eyes they were all she could hear.

'_I dont like how some of them talk. They seem to want to kill us.'_

_'Not kill us you child, kill her.'_

_'But killing her will kill us. We are all apart, a part of 3. 1 goes down so do we. She needs us.'_

_'Never said I was going to leave her, we just got to figure out how to get out of here before they make us all go.'_ Trixie heard the door open and as she glanced to see who was entering she noticed the two doctors from last night and a girl. She had long curly brown hair and as her greenish looking eyes scanned her she felt a sudden shock.

'_VAMPIRE!'_

_'Vampire! No! She's going to kill us! Trixie!' _Trixie eyed the girl as she talked to the doctors.

"So this is her, she doesn't seem to harmful."

"Shes extremely dangerous. Are you sure your facility can handle her Miss?"

"I sorry, my name is Miss Pierce. Miss Katherine Pierce." Trixie eyed the girl and sat up suddenly in her bed. The doctors jumped as she moved so fast but when they went to subdue her Katherine held her arm out.

"Watch yourself, shes unstable." Katherine sighed as she walked closer to Trixie. She bent herself to kneel right in front of her bed, becoming eye level with her. Trixie turned her head and looked at the reflective plastic on the wall, seeing her reflection and Katherine's but also the other two as well. They were holding each other and backed into a corner, staring at Katherine as if they knew her.

"Hello Trixie. Can you talk to me?" Trixie turned her head back to Katherine as she waited for her to answer.

_'Tell her NO! Tell her to leave! Shes going to kill us!'_

_'NO! No, wait. look, she seems to want to help. We have to do this, we need a way out. We must work together, we cant let them split us apart. One for all and all for one. Take her hand Trixie, take her offer. We wont let her hurt us.' _Trixie eyed the other two in the reflection and as she glanced back to Katherine she nodded.

"I can, but I choose not to." Katherine smiled as they both heard the doctors behind them gasping and talking lowly about how Trixie had never reacted that way before with anyone.

"Well, I wish you would. Have these men been bad to you?"

"YES!" Trixie covered her mouth quickly as Katherine's eyes grew a deep red and the veins grew up under them. Taking a deep breath she sighed before turning her now normal face to the doctors and sighing at them.

"I will take her, she will be better off under our supervision and care. Please take the offering we are open to and dont make us have to negotiate any further."

"Ma'am, no offence but she is very special and dangerous. We are gong to need some time to consider this offer and the amount you are negotiating with."

"Why? So you can find a bigger offer for her? You only want the money dont you? You dont care at all about this child or the family that might be looking for her do you?"

"Family? This girl was an ophane when we found her." Katherine sighed as she motioned for the doctors to come closer, getting them away from the door and into the room. Trixie sat up straighter in her bed when Katherine vanished and used her vampire speed to shut the door and lock it before she faced them with her fangs elongated.

"She has family you assholes. You will not remember her being here, she killed the man and after that a police officer came to take her. No paper trail and no traces. Do you understand?" Both doctors nodded as Katherine grabbed a robe from the closet they had in Trixies room. Sighing she tossed it over the window to the room and turned back to the doctors and Trixie herself.

"Are you going to kill them?"

"No, get dressed. We got a lot of miles to put behind us." Trixie looked at the mirror while Katherine decided to take a bite out of each doctor. She was compelling them to use the excuse Trixie bit them in a fit of rage as to why they sold her but when Trixie turned back to the reflective plastic she saw the two girls holding hands and smiling behind her.

'_We will always be in you, helping you. If you need us, just look.'_

_'Dont be afraid of her, blue eyes here is just a scardy child. Katherine will help us, I can feel it. Trust her and stay safe.' _Trixie blinked and as she did the girls vanished from the mirror. She sighed as she turned and put on the jeans and black tank top Katherine had brought her.

"Im ready." Katherine stared at her and nodded.

"Lets go, wait, do you need to feed?" Trixie eyed her with caution before Katherine nodded to the bleeding doctors neck. She felt a tug in her body, a sort of home like feeling as she walked closer to the doctor and then suddenly backed away from him growling.

"No, I cant."

"They really did break you didnt they, lets go. You need food and sunlight." Katherine grabbed her hand and as she felt the spark between them she smiled for the first time in forever.

"Where are we going?"

"Home, to Mystic Falls."

"NO! I cant!" Trixie stopped Katherine in the hall as her body shut down.

"What? Why?"

"I will be killed in the place I was born. No one will ever forget the child that was scorned." Katherine sighed as she slowly hugged Trixie.

"That was a long time ago cousin. No one will dare to touch you with me around, I made sure of that." Trixie eyed Katherine and as she felt a push from behind she knew that her whole self was ready for this, ready to go home and to face her past to become whole again.

"Ok. Stay with me though." Katherine nodded as she pulled Trixie through the halls and out the front. The sun shined bright on her skin, making her hiss as she quickly fled to the safety of Katherine's car.

"We are going to have to get your skin used to sunlight again."

"Ive been inside too long."

"Over 150 years cousin. Way too long. Here drink this, dont think about it just do it and I'll drive to a hotel thats somewhere half way between here and home."

"Ok Kat. Thanks." Trixie took the bottle Katherine handed her and as she put on a pair of sunglasses she smiled when she took a sip from the bottle. A warm almost sticky liquid filled her mouth and slid down her throat. She felt better, lots better after she drank the contents of the bottle and when Katherine handed her another she had no problem finishing that one off as well. She pulled down the glasses and looked in the mirror, not seeing the other two girls right now but noticing how her eyes were getting a brighter yet still dark shade of blue. She smiled again when she noticed her skin starting to glow and her memories starting to come back in flashes.

"I will make sure you are taken care of cousin. DOnt worry about that. My sister did not continue our family line for them to be tortured like this."

"Thank you Katherine, by the way, what year is it?"

"Its the 2000's girl, time to become accustomed with the new technology huh?" Trixie smiled as she started on her third bottle of blood and relaxed against the seat. She was sure that now she got out her life would get better but only time would tell and right now it was telling her she was tired and drained. Slowly falling asleep in the passenger seat of her cousins car she knew that tomorrow was going to be her starting day on life...finally.


	3. New People

Trixie rolled over to the sound of beeping and as she grabbed her iPhone off of the side table she sighed and slide it to open.

"Yes?"

"Rise and shine sleepy head. We got business to take care of in town today, feeling a bit frisky?"

"No Kat, Im not in a burning mood today. Cant I relax?"

"Oh I see, childish side is showing huh? Fine, be that way. I was just going to go by Damon's house but if you want to be left alone and..."

"Damon! NO! Im up, Im coming!" Trixie shut her phone off and smiled as she went to grab a few of her new clothes that Katherine got for her. After a few days on her own with Katherine she thought it would be best to get them a house on the outskirts of town and put it in Trixies name. She was the only vampire right now let inside but after the last three weeks of getting to know the groups around them Trixie knew it wasnt the vampires she had to worry about keeping out. The humans were what could kill her. She quickly put on her shorts and a tank top, brushing her hair, which was getting longer by the day, out behind her before grabbing her new phone Katherine got her and heading out into the sunlight. It didn't hurt her anymore, recently she had begun sun bathing, but every once in a while she would get flash backs to the time she was in the asylum and the shock treatments they used on her. One time Katherine found her under a tree crying because the light reminded her of the light in the rooms and she didnt want to get hurt. nother time Damon had scared her in the woods when she was walking with Katherine and she had accidentally burnt his hand. She of course felt horrible afterwards but he kept trying to tell her it was nothing. He was a heartless vampire but to her he was good company. He picked on her a lot but he never hurt her feelings, manly because she never acted like a sniveling little whiney bitch. Of course he was talking about Caroline, Bonnie and Elena even though he loved her. She hated to admit it but to her the full humans were worse for everyone than they were. Trixie was almost to the Salvatore house when Katherine whistled to her and smiled.

"Oh so I mention Damon and you come running huh? Glad I know where I stand."

"Oh get over it Katherine. You know I love you too but he just has something I need."

"A dick?"

"KAT!" Katherine smirked as Trixie hit her on the shoulder. Katherine knew she was a virgin and she wasnt going to become any different with a man who loved another but she was becoming friends with him pretty quickly. She had kept Trixie hidden for about a week for her strength to come back before she introduced her to Stefan first. Damon met her later at the Grill but as far as the others went, they were a touchy subject. Katherine grabbed Trixies arm to lead her into the house and as they got through the door they heard someone talking to another person upstairs. Katherine slowly pulled Trixie over to the bedroom of Damon and when he saw them he smiled before walking to hug Trixie and sneering at Katherine.

"What, you said you needed me and Im here."

"I do, its just a shame you wont give me a moment to Trixie by myself. Maybe then I would b happy about having to see you."

"Whatever. Whats going on?"

"Well, if timing serves, Elena is taking care of Blonde Barbie Klaus now and we have a few things to gather before we go dancing tonight."

"Great, another opportunity to hang with the football jock." Katherine rolled her eyes while Trixie sighed and followed Damon back to his sink full of liquid wolves bane. Katherine was talking to him about the nights plans, apparently they were going to take down Klaus tonight, and since Trixie hadn't seen any of the originals, and Katherine wanted to keep it that way, she didnt even listen until Elena came back into the room and her heart beat doubled when she saw Trixie near Damon. She was supposed to be wanting to turn Stefan's sanity back on but so far she was just playing with them all.

"So, shes down. The plan still stays right?"

"Yes darling, I go as you with dear old Matt and we make it seem to Mikael that its you there and not me. Where is dear old daddy Mikealson anyways?"

"Hes scouting the place we will be. He wants a way in, a way out and anyone we can to guard the area. No one is allowed on the site without us knowing."

"Well get dressed, if I got to miss this then you got to be there on time."

"Percicsly why I brought Trixie over, to keep you company."

"Negative, Im going home to Jeremy and making sure he isn't going to do anything stupid." Katherine rolled her eyes as Elena smiled and hugged Damon goodbye. She walked out of the room, letting Katherine sneak off to get dressed, and Trixie to smile at Damon and try helping him with the grenades.

"You sure your mother would like you messing with these?"

"Dont worry, if I let it explode at least we both can heal fast."

"I am still amazed about you you know?" Trixie smiled as she tried to tighten the top to one grenade but it wasnt working. Damon tried to get it from her but she frowned.

"I got it."

"No you dont, let me." Damon swatted her hands away in a playful manner but a spark of red flashed in her eyes, making him take a precautionary stance before Stefan walked in.

"Please tell me that grenades arent your full proof plan on killing Klaus tonight." Trixie turned to see Stefan near the door and as she smiled he nodded to her. He was a bit off since Klaus made him forget his humanity but he still got along good enough with the newby to be nice to her.

"Yeah it is actually."

"You have got to have a real plan Damon."

"My plan is my plan."

"At least tell me that the plan is better than thoses!"

"Never your mind, brother. The less you know the better." Trixie frowned as she noticed Stefan was about to yell at him but she stepped in and held her hand up to Stefan.

"Damon, Stefan's freedom hangs in the balance here. I think he has a bit of a reason to be cynical. Your plan has to be perfect."

"Well hes the one we are worried about, if Klaus asks him one wrong question, the whole thing falls apart."

"You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. Upon taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait." Stefan left the room, leaving behind a stunned Trixie and a pissed off Damon before Katherine walked back in, in Elena's dress and the doorbell rang.

"That would be my que. Going to take off early Damon?"

"Nope, waiting for papa Mikealson to get here." Damon winked to Katherine and she nodded with a popping sound as she mouthed the word 'yep'. Trixie watched as Katherine descended the stairs and walked tot he door, where Matt stood. After a bit she convinced him to take her, making him think she was Elena, and as she left Damon went down to the living room in tim to see Stefan leaving. Trixie followed and sat on a couch in the living room before the nights adventure began.

Damon was rummaging behind Trixie as she read a book from his library when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Everyone can get in here huh?"

"Only the important ones babe, hello Mikael."

"Did my daughter leave for the dance already?"

"Yep, you missed the photo op. Did you get the stake?" Trixie sat uncomfortably as Mikael walked closer to her and nodded as he eyed Damon.

"I did."

"Im not going to take your word for it."

"No offense he means." Mikael smiled to Trixie as he walked closer to Damon and pulls the stake from his jacket. Damon sat his glass of blood down on a table behind Trixies head as he walked around to admire the stake. Trixie slowly smelled the blood and as she turned around to grab the glass she felt Mikael watching her.

"Its no offence. But being its the only weapon on this earth that can kill an original I think I'll hold onto it. No offense." Damon sighed as he glanced back and saw Trixie smiling and holding an empty glass.

"I would offer you a drink, seeing as how mines gone and I must make a new one, but Katherine tells me youre more of a 'vampire on the rocks' kind of guy."

"Well technically you could still offer. Either of you could." Mikael eyed Trixie, making her glare right back and throw up her guards. Mikael smiled at the feeling of power from her when Damon sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Why feed on us? Vampires I mean. Dont tell me its for the smooth aftertaste." Mikael chuckled a bit as Damon rubbed Trixies arm, calming her down a bit and making her grip the inside of his shirt. This guy was really making her uncomfortable and being around him had her on her edge.

"I had a hand in creating vampires, but bloodlust as never my intention. Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent."

"Some vampires are innocent as well."

"I have never met one yet that hadn't tasted the blood of a human."

"I have, but only from bags. Donated blood. I have never killed...not intentially and defiantly not for food." Trixie eyed Mikael as he walked a bit closer to her and smiled, looking her fully over before he knelt to face her, Damon gripped her tighter as Mikael did.

"Well youd be a first. Who are you?" Trixie swallowed her fear when the door opened and Stefan came charging in.

"Change of plans. Klaus is back but he wants your body delivered to the Lockwood's doorstep. He's certainly not going to come here. I hope your plan didnt depend on that?" Damon, Mikael and Trixie eyed Stefan as Mikael shook his head and Damon smiled.

"Nope didnt depend on that brother and the plan we do have doesn't involve you either." Mikael suddenly leaped on Stefan and sunk his fangs into his neck, draining him until he fell unconscious. Trixie had gasped and turned her head away from the blood, burying her face into Damon's chest.

"Nice."

"Couldnt you have just broke his neck?"

"Well that certainly occurred to me." Mikael smiled as he walked towards the front door and Damon gripped Trixies shoulders.

"Trix, I have to go."

What! NO! No, no, no, no, NO! I dont want to be alone!"

"You wont be baby. Stefan is right here..."

"Dead!"

"Not dead, unconscious. Try to take care of him, I got to go kill an Original, it will be ok alright? Its fine, I swear. I promised Katherine Id take care of you and this is how. Stay here, get him to come around soon and we will both be back later. I promise." Trixie nodded as Damon saw her bright ocean blue eyes shrinking from fresh tears threatening to spill over. He was going to hate himself n the morning but right now this was the only way to keep her and his brother safe. He got up and left Trixie on the couch, huddled to herself and shaking, as he and Mikael went to the party to kill Klaus.


	4. The Enemy

Trixie glanced over to Stefan after what seemed like forever and decided that he was defiantly dead. He hadn't moved and he was not breathing either. If he wasnt dead he was sure as hell knocked out. She pulled her knees closer to herself as the door opened and when Trixie looked up expecting Mikael to have come back to hurt her she smiled as she saw Katherine coming into the building. She rushed the girl and hugged her tight before Katherine wrapped her arms around Trixie and shushed her crying.

"Damon left me here, he said to watch Stefan and make sure he wasnt dead. He wanted me to stay here alone even with Klaus and Mikael out there. I got worried, I didnt want to Kat I didn't want to!"

"Damn it, Im going to kill him. Damon is the least of my worries baby girl. Help me get Stefan awake. Go get me some water."

"Ok." Trixie smiled a bit, her eyes returning to their usual dark selves as she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass.

"Splash his face baby girl, I got to get a blood bag." Trixie nodded and as she splashed Stefan in the face she noticed he moaned. She smiled as Katherine returned and sighed.

"He moaned."

"God Stefan! Get up!" Katherine smacked his face a bit as she took the glass from Trixie and poured the water over him. He gasped and looked up at them.

"Elena?"

"Not exactly. Pep up! I only got a minute before they realize that Im not at the party."

"Whats going on?"

"Look, if Klaus gets killed he is taking Damon down with him."

"So, pull the plug on the plan." Stefan sat up and glanced to Trixie who was shaking now at the fear of Damon or one of them getting hurt.

"And face Mikael? We will all be dead! NO way Im letting Trixie get into that. Look, I know that youve turned off your humanity and that you dont care so there is only one solution Stefan."

"Whats that?" Katherine sighed as she took his ace in her hands gently and looked him right in the eye, not compelling him, but to make him understand she was telling the truth.

"Care, Stefan. Care enough to safe Damon's life. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. We'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your brother will be dead, Stefan. Unless you care enough to do something about it. Trixie get into the car we got to go." Trixie stood and followed Katherine to the car that she hd waiting while Stefan sighed and rubbed the side of his neck before vanishing into the night.

"You think he will go save him?"

"Im not sure, but you are going to stay in the car and not leave period. You understand that?"

"Yes Katherine, I do." Katherine nodded as she pulled back up tot he party and got out to leave. She smiled to Trixie before vanishing herself and leaving Trixie to stare at the front door of the house the dance was at.

Trixie had watched a few people come and go up the stairs but soon she noticed Stefan walking around the back. Seeing a few of the people who were parking cars and bringing in drinks starting to gather around the front Trixie noticed from a distance that a guy was standing near the front and fussing with someone else that was inside of the house. Trixie stepped out of the car so she could hear good and when she noticed a girl dragging what looked like to be Elena to the front of the house Trixie gasped. getting caught wasnt supposed to be a part of the plan. Katherine was supposed to be ok but Trixie had to trust her, didnt she?

'_If she dies it will be on us for not trying. We have to do something damnit!'_ Trixie nodded as she fussed with herself. She did need to do something and that something was letting the fear go and helping her friend. She sighed, taking a deep breath and then started charging up to the house as fast as she could, red eyes blazing.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" Trixie gasped as she saw Mikael now smiling at who appeared to be Klaus and laughed. He turned his face to Katherine and shook his head as he glanced back to his son.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael stabbed Katherine with a dagger and as she fell to the ground Trixies heart stopped, Klaus froze and watched in horror as Katherine closed her eyes, looking as if he had got her heart. Three things happened right then, Damon attacked Klaus and stabbed him in his stomach, Katherine got up and smiled as she caught Mikael off guard then threw wolfsbane grenades to the surrounding wolves, and Trixie screamed thinking her cousins and only family left had been killed, which in turn caused flames from the surrounding decorations to flare up causing a huge fire blast. Katherine turned to see Trixie and knew right away she didnt understand she was ok. Klaus had caught Damon off guard when Stefan knocked him off Klaus then taking the stake and rushing Mikael and stabbing him in his heart. Damon and Stefan fought as Trixie rushed to the bottom of the stairs and looked for Katherine. Klaus stood at the top, fir still raging around them as Trixies anger grew and her fear took over. Stefan turned to look out to Klaus then glanced to Trixie.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Hes earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. Youre free." Stefan blinked a few times before smiling and turning to look for his brother. Damon is gone, Stefan is crushed and as Trixie continued to look around for Katherine she fell to her knees at the foot of Mikaels brunt body. Stefan walked down to her and grabbed her by the shoulders before Klaus could get close to her.

"Come on, lets go." Trixie nodded and as she stood she felt someone behind her watching her. She glanced over her shoulder quickly to see Klaus watching her with interest. Stefan noticed this as well and when Klaus started to walk their way he growled.

"Stefan?"

"Go, run! Find Katherine!" Stefan stood defiantly between Klaus and Trixie as she took off running, fearing for her life, and when she got back to where the car was supposed to be she froze. It was gone. Katherine was gone, without her! She rushed to the woods and as she hit a few roots she heard some twigs snapping behind her. She hoped Stefan would get away, he was free now, but as she hit a clearance she saw someone standing in the distance and sighed. Thinking it was Stefan she went to run to him but noticed he was a bit taller than Stefan. She stopped short when she finally noticed the man walking her way and as she turned to run she fell.

"Dont! Please." She froze, and waited. He knelt down in front of her and smiled. His blueish green eyes light up the night as he looked her over. His dirty blonde hair was messy and his shirt torn with dried blood still showing but as she finally looked up to see his face she gasped.

"Dont kill me." He squinted as he was taken back by her request.

"Now why would I do that love?" He looked her over before he held his hand out to her. She eyed it for a moment before she took it and he helped her to stand.

"Youre the bad guy. You want to kill everyone."

"Only those that betray me. I dont know you, and thats rare. Whats your name?" Trixie looked right into Klaus eyes as she took a deep breath and swallowed her fear.

"Im Trixie. Trixie Knight, family to the Pierces."

"Katherine's cousin. I remember you." Klaus smiled as Trixie eyed him with confusion.

"How?" Klaus laughed as he nodded to the side.

"Please, come with me. I wont harm you, I just want to talk." Trixie looked around quickly, Stefan and Katherine werent anywhere to be seen. She sighed as she nodded her head and followed Klaus to god knows where but anywhere was better than the middle of nowhere wasnt it?


	5. The Enemy? Friend? What?

Klaus was watching the little girl sleeping in his bed peacefully when his phone rang. He had just tried to contact Rebekah but she was a no go. Sighing he glanced to the caller ID and knew that he was about to have some fun now.

"Stefan, mis me already?"

"Im just calling to thank you for my freedom." Klaus stood from the chair he was sitting in and smiled as he walked out of the room slowly, as not to disturb Trixie.

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, mor or less."

"Thing is, it came at a high price. You took everything from me, Klaus." Klaus laughed as he walked outside to a truck he had nearby.

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment gets old."

"You know what doesn't get old Klaus? Revenge." Klaus noticed that his trucks door was a bit open and as he threw it completely open he noticed the coffins eh kept int here missing.

"NO!"

"Whats the matter, Klaus? Missing something." Stefan smiled as he looked at the four coffins he took from Klaus.

"What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying my freedom."

"I will kill you and everyone youve ever met!"

"You do that and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who had been one step ahead for a thousand years...are you prepared for this?" Klaus growled as he tried to think of something and then smiled.

"Matter of fact Stefan, I am. You see, you took something of mine, and I got something of yours. Or something that you seemed to care for at least."

"What are you talking about?"

"What was her name? Trixie?" Stefan growled as Klaus made his way back into the room where she was sleeping.

"Youre lying."

"Not really. Trixie darling, wake up love. You hungry?" Trixie yawned and as she noticed Klaus smiling at her she missed the cell in his hand he held down ont he bed was flashing green. She smiled herself and nodded to him, he had talked to her for a bit before she got sleepy and he had been nice to her a lot. She wasnt that scared of him now and as she sat up in the bed she looked at his smiling face and chuckled.

"I am thank you." He chuckled lowly as he clicked the phone off, leaving Stefan to only wonder what he was going to do. Standing though he held his arm out for Trixie and lead her to the kitchen where he got one of his hybrids to start breakfast.

"Well, after such a long night I think you deserve the best."

"Your house is pretty Klaus."

"Not mine love, a friends. We will go to mine when its done being built. Eat up and we can talk a bit more about your past." Trixie smiled as she took a sip from her orange juice glass ad watched Klaus barking orders to his hybrids. He actually seemed pretty cute to her, which was weird, but he hadn't been mean to her yet not once and she trusted people like that. His eyes were always watching her whether she liked it or not and his body movement around her was one to be matched by no one. He acted as if she was a treasure to be guarded. Not knowing what he was thinking Trixie could only hope that as she sat there with him, vulnerable as anyone could be, that his intentions were nothing but good. But like she thought to herself, he wouldnt have made her so comfortable if he didnt want to keep her safe right? Klaus smiled to her as he caught her watching him, she was a bit of an interesting creature. Not fully human yet not fully vampire. Throw in some fire works and she was one of a kind. He was intrigued, yet he also knew he could in the long run use her to get what he wanted out of the Salvatore brothers.

"So, how long have you been here Niklaus?" He glanced to a hybrid he had walking towards him and nodded, checking over some last minute designs for his house. After nodding and dismissing him he turned his full attention to Trixie, her bright crystal blue eyes scanning his as she waited for her answer.

"I actually love, was one of the first to land here way back when the town wasnt even called Mystic Falls."

"really! Wow, thats a long time ago. You must be one of the first people ever to live in America."

"I was love. Me and my family."

"Where are they? Are they waiting on the house to be finished too?" Klaus's eyes went a bit darker as he thought about Stefan taking his coffins but before he could over react and scare Trixie his phone rang. Hoping it was Rebekah he glanced at it hurriedly before noticing it was Tony, a special hybrid of his he had following Elena and her brother.

"Please tell me you bring good news. WHAT!" Klaus slammed his hand down on the table startling Trixie but catching her attention as well. She watched as he tried to reel in in his anger but wasnt doing a good of a job. Seething with rage he started to breath hard as whoever was on the phone was talking and talking fast. Trixie smiled to the hybrid who brought her breakfast and as she went to take a bite she noticed Klaus hand clenching and unclenching on the table as whoever he was talking to kept telling him things.

"Niklaus?" He didnt even bat a eye lash at her as he kept listing to te person on the phone.

"You listen here Tony, I dont care if you have to tear the house apart piece of wood by piece of wood, I want to know where my sister is and I know her disappearance has something to do with them. Find her for me or you will find your head at the bottom of a lake! Understood!" He grinned a bit as Tony voiced his apologizes and reassured him he would find the sister he claimed to be missing. Trixie wondered slightly if that was what Katherine and Damon were talking about the day before when they said Elena had taken care of her but she didnt say a word until Klaus slammed his phone shut and growled under his breath. Seeing he was on the brink of insanity Trixie did something she had only ever done to Katherine and reached out to touch his hand. He instantly froze and glanced her way as she wrapped her fingers around his and held his hand tight.

"Is everything alright Niklaus? something about your sister? Shes not in trouble is she?" He smiled at the young creature as she watched him carefully.

"Everything's alright love. She has just decided to take a leave of absence and I dont know where she went." He tried to calm his nerves and anger as she smiled to him and nodded, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Good. I hoped Elena didnt do anything stupid to her. Never met her but heard she talked to them before you came back." Klaus eyed her with curiosity as the young naive thing just told him what his own hybrid couldn't.

"What was that love? She was here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yesterday. She was doing something with them with that Mikael guy. Katherine was vague on the details but she said I didnt need to know anyways. She doesnt let me know much since she found me. I never actually met her either, but Elena said she was a nice girl. I think she was using her to be honest. Damon seemed to be a bit off whenever I asked about either her or you but no one would say anything bad to be honest. I just think they didnt want me to be angry at someone who didnt deserve it. But she was here yesterday, Elena was supposed to be 'taking care of her' or whatever that means before the dance."

"Where was this at love?"

"Oh Damon's house. Where Katherine always took me." Klaus smiled as he watched her eat and look around more, taking in the town that she had apparently hadn't seen yet. She was so innocent yet so dangerous. His type of woman to tell the truth. she seemed more like a child right now but last night, he saw a side of he he wished he could see again.

"Well, after breakfast, would you like to visit another place Katherine probably never took you?"

"Oh yes! I never got to see the town. Could I call her by the way, I think she might be way over worried about me by now."

"By all means, let her know youre safe and sound with me. I dont mind a bit love. Eat up, we will go to the local bar when you are ready." Trixie nodded and smiled as she felt Klaus squeeze her hand and smile back at her. She started eating a bit more of her breakfast as Klaus laughed to himself thinking Damon and them had messed up by keeping her in the dark. They hadn't tainted her either but they did keep her from knowing that she shouldnt be telling him things he didnt need to know on their side. Maybe he could use her to his advantage and still not have her involved. Her anger intrigued him yet he wasnt going to be on the receiving end any time soon.


	6. Yes, a Friend

Trixie sighed as she walked back and forth in the living room where Klaus left her. He had to go get a hybrid to get him a car and while he was doing that she was debating whether or not to call Damon before Katherine. She was worried yes but she was more worried they would be angry she was with Klaus. She didnt understand why they hated him so but she understood Katherine's view on it. Katherine told her how she ran from Klaus because she betrayed him but she never once said he was evil just manipulating and deceiving. Trixie had not seen that side of him, she had heard him yelling and compelling the hybrids but being deceiving was not something she saw yet. It had only been a day really but she was pretty god at picking people's attitudes out. Right now all she saw was a broken 1000 year old vampire who wanted his family and control of his life.

'_Yeah, and you.'_ Trixie shook her head as the blue eyed girl scoffed at her. Sighing she turned the phone over and over in her hands before she opened it and dialed Katherine number. It rang three times before voicemail and she shut it off.

'_They know somethings up. Shes scared he is going to hurt you. I wont let him but god Trixie, he is hot!'_Rolling her eyes she thought about the red eyed girls mentioning of his hotness and nodded to herself. He was cute, but he was supposed to be this big evil heartless guy. He was a hybrid too for Christ sake. She couldnt do that, she couldnt have a hybrid liking her. The phone rang and startled her as she glanced to see it was Katherine calling her back. She answered but didnt get to talk first before Katherine screamed at her.

"Where is she Klaus! You better not have hurt her or I swear I will kill you!"

"Glad to know I still matter to you Kat."

"Trixie! Oh My God! Stefan said he had you are you ok!"

"Im fine, where are you?"

"On the outskirts of town debating whether or not to ransack Klaus house. I was so scared, Stefan said you sounded alright but after not finding you last night and then him calling early this morning I am officially in freak out mode."

"Dont be Kat. Im fine. Niklaus has shown nothing but kindness. After I lost you last night, I thought you were dead by the way, I got lost in the woods when Stefan told me to run. I think Niklaus is a bit interested in my fire side. He saw what I did and he liked it I think."

"Dont let him use you Trixie! Hes a bad guy when it comes to power."

"I wont, you know I can handle myself. Im just a bit worried about being alone with him. He doesnt understand what I went through like you do and Im scared I might freak him out enough that he would put me on the streets."

"If he does go to Damon. I hate to say it but if you had to be alone with a vampire other than me, Klaus is the most safest vampire hybrid to be with. Considering your family and what you are, a side of you might actually like him."

"Oh god not you too."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, later Kat. Ive just been having conversations with myself and I am starting to think he has plans for me. Im not scared or worried, he doesnt seem to want to hurt me, but I think he wants to hurt Damon and Stefan and wants me to help." Katherine was silent for a long time before she sighed and growled to herself.

"Trixie, Stefan is a good guy, hes just been confused since Klaus made him turn off his humanity. Dont let him go and try to get Stefan in trouble. Damon...Damon is trouble himself. You remember he left you alone last night scared and crying right? He does what he wants to get what he wants sort of like Klaus. At least Klaus had a heart at one time, Im not sure if Damon every did after I messed with his mind."

"I remember you telling me about that. So do you think I can trust him?"

"What does your mind tell you?" Trixie sighed as the red eyed girl smiled and shook her head yes and the blue eyed girl just shrugged.

'_He hasnt hurt us yet, why would he?'_

_'He wont Trixie, I'll make sure of it.'_ Trixie smiled as she sighed into the phone and nodded to herself.

"I think he will be nice to me. I think he likes me."

"Than do what you think is best. I got you out of that hell hole not for you to be trapped by me or what I think but for you to live your life. I love you cousin but if you want to stay there with him and see what happens then do it." Trixie nodded as the door opened behind her and she turned to see Tony smiling at her. She saw how he scanned her legs all the way up to the bottom of her shorts and she didnt like it. Sneering a bit at him she heard Katherine calling her name and smiled evilly.

"Im here. I love you too cousin. I'll keep in contact, call me if you want and I will stay safe. Dont worry. We got this covered."

"Thats my cousin. Take care baby girl." Katherine hung up and as Trixie put her phone down Tony chuckled at her, not even noticing her red eyes.

"My face is up here boy."

"Oh I know. But I like this view a bit more. So your Klaus's new project huh? Not a bad looking one. He says your innocent, but that smirk says otherwise." Tony started to walk to her and she countered instinctively with backing up. Smiling he reached out to grab her arm.

"Leave me alone." He chuckled as he grabbed her and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on, Klaus sent me to fetch you. Its time to go." Trixie's eyes went wide as she had a sudden flash back. The doctors were taking her to another room, it wasnt numbered right, How was she supposed to remember her birthday if she couldnt get the right numbed room.

'_NO! This isnt my room!" Trixie fought with her doctors as they sneered and yelled at her._

_"It dont matter none child, lets go! You need to be housed before your temper takes control."_

_"Breath child breath! Calm down before you hurt someone!" Trixie eyed the doctor telling her to calm down and as she tried to do what he said, she didnt want to hurt anyone, the other doctor grabbed her arm and sneered at them both._

_"No time for this Charlie, lets go. Its time to go!"Trixie yelled as she felt the hard hand of the doctor on her arm, she knew she was about to be hurt and the red eyed girl wanted to protect her. the blue eyed girl was crying and begging for safety as she herself glared at the doctor._

_"Let me go!" Her skin suddenly became very hot to the touch, the doctor screamed as he pulled his hand from her arm and they all saw that his skin was melting to her as if he had touched a boiling pipe. Charlie grabbed her around her shoulders where her clothes were and started to rub her hair, shushing her in her ear as the guy screamed._

_"Trixie, its ok it will be fine. Calm down please. Calm down Trixie...breathe. Close your eyes and breath." Trixie nodded as the red eyed girl growled and the blue eyed girl cried. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness as the blue eyed girl hugged her, calming her down a lot faster and finally letting her show her hurt. Blinking her eyes she looked into the blue eyes of Charlie as he held her tight._

_"Charlie, please help me."_

"Just clam down love. Its alright." Klaus held Trixie tight as Tony was taken out of the room by two other hybrids. He looked at the place on Trixies arm where Tonys skin had seemed to fuse and shook his head. She was powerful but he had no idea to what extent.

"Dont let him hurt me Charlie, Im sorry!" Trixie started to cry as she reached for Klaus shirt and pulled herself to him. She confused him right now but it seemed as if this was what calmed her so he let her grip him as he ran his hand over her hair and hushed her. Pulling her tighter to him he felt the heat slowly disappearing and then finally leaving all together, making her once normal body temperature return.

"Trixie. Trixie love can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" Trixie was shaking now, she was scared, but as she glanced up to Klaus she nodded.

"Yes. Im sorry Niklaus. I didnt mean to harm him."

"No need to be sorry, hes a hybrid love he will heal. Are you ok?" She nodded as she looked around and noticed Klaus had her in his lap on the floor, holding her tightly and soothing her like Katherine would do. She smiled a bit before she pulled away and sat beside him, pushing her hair back behind her ears. Klaus's eyes never left her as she glanced around again and then looked to him.

"What did I do?" He smirked a bit and chuckled at the most innocent question she could ask before he nodded to her arm.

"You burnt him rather well darling. What happened? Whos Charlie?" Trixie smiled a bit as she looked to her arm where Tony had grabbed her.

"I got scared Niklaus. Back when I was in the asylums they would torture me and hurt me. Most doctors or nurses would grab me to move me from room to room and when I get scared bad things happen. I cant explain it but its like Im someone else whenever Im mad or scared. When I get to scared my anger takes over and I wind up burning people or killing them. Charlie was my first doctor who found out a way to calm me fast. Seems you know it too."

"calming a girl is my best quality. I do have a sister you know." She chuckled with him as she ran her hair back behind her ears again.

"Im so sorry Niklaus. I didnt meant o hurt him, he scared me and I had a flash back. Is he alright?"

"Hes fine love. Im more worried about you." Trixie smiled a bit as she glanced to him and saw that he was watching her intently. Katherine was right, it was up to her to decide if he was worth being around and right now she thought he was.

"Katherine was right about you. You do have a heart." Klaus was caught off guard by this statement but as she smiled and leaned onto him suddenly he could only wrap an arm around her while thinking why would Katherine say that? Smiling though he held her close as her nerves calmed down more and more as time went by. She needed the contact of a friendly person and right now there was only him, even though she thought he was friendly he knew the truth. But for the time being, he would be that person she needed if it kept her calm.


	7. You help friends right?

Damon and Elena were playing darts at the back of the bar as Klaus and Trixie walked in. Tony was beside her but keeping his distance as well. His hand had healed perfectly but on the drive over Trixie tried to apologize to him countless times with Klaus telling her it was ok. Tony shrugged the apology off as he knew he deserved it for scaring her and being rough but Klaus normally kept people with him that he wanted treated rough. He wasn't used to treating a project of Klaus's with kindness. Now he knew better. Klaus smiled as he nodded for Trixie to walk with Tony and he went to where Damon and Elena was.

"Dont mind me." Elena and Damon gasped as they turned from each other to stare right at Klaus.

"Klaus."

"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I dont know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate. maybe even a bite." Klaus smiled to Elena as she shivered and hid further behind Damon.

"Really Klaus?"

"Get a round in, would you Tony?" Tony smirked as he and Trixie passed Elena and Damon, leaving hem both wide eyed and gaped mouthed.

"Trixie?" Trixie glanced to Elena as Tony went to the bar. As she tried to decide who she should go to Klaus smiled to her, making her smile as well and walk to his side.

"Im surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour but not as surprised as I am to see you. How are you, where have you been! We were worried sick!"

"Really, seems that you were busy moving in on Elena. I hoped Katherine was being jealous when she told me that but I see its true." Trixie hid behind Klaus a bit as she said this to Damon, bringing a sigh for him and a worried moan from Elena.

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Elena perked up and eyed Damon with a bit of worry while Trixie eyed them both. She saw the look of worry and horror on Elena face as Damon showed nothing, hiding his feelings and smiling as if he didnt know a thing.

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. shouldnt be to hard to find." Trixie growled at the word psycho, she had been called that way to many times and she was tired of hearing the word to be honest.

"Shes not psycho. You dont know psycho." Damon eyed her and frowned.

"Im sorry, I didnt meant it like that Trix." Klaus scoffed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered into her ear to calm herself. Her body was already getting a bit hotter as she stood beside him but when he hushed her by her ear she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Seems you figured her out." Klaus shot a glare at Elena as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Truth is, she told me everything. We kind of like you little town and who am I to take her away from her home town? I think I might actually fancy a home here too. I imagine you're wondering how that would affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." Elena eyed Damon as he shrugged and they both looked to Trixie then Klaus.

"What more could you possibly want?" Playing dumb and challenging Klaus was a bit far fetched from the Elena Katherine had talked about to Trixie so when she knew she was lying and hiding something Trixie got mad. She snapped her eyes open, reveling bright red eyes, and Damon rolled his knowing that Elena was in for it now.

"Really Elena? You have the audacity to ask him that? After what you did and what your little play thing planned for him last night you have to ask what more he could want? How about his sister for one?" Elena swallowed fear as she noticed Trixies anger was directed right to her, she forget she was easy to upset, but as she tried to find words to say something where she wouldn't piss her off any more Damon stepped between her and Elena to take the brute force of Trixies anger.

"We dont know where Rebekah is Trixie, you know that." Damon eyed her pleading with her to keep her mouth shut but as she went to snap something back at him Klaus put a hand over her mouth and chuckled. She took a few deep breaths, watching them as they continued to lie to him, and tried to keep her head about her.

"Well than, where could I find your bother Stefan?"

"Stefan? He skipped town the second he saved your ass."

"Saved your ass you mean!" Trixie growled a bit, making Damon back up from her and pushing Elena away as well.

"Thats a shame really, your brother stole from me and I need to find him so I can take back whats mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Klaus smiled as he pulled Trixie behind him and stepped closer to Damon and Elena.

"Ha. Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." Klaus smiled and grabbed Trixies hand as he walked away, leaving a very worried and scared Elena with an even more worried Damon. Tony met them at the door as they walked out but when they got outside Klaus glanced to Trixie and noticed she was still a bit angry.

"Sir, where should we go from here?" Klaus looked to Tony and smiled.

"You keep an eye on Elena and her brother. If Tyler has gotten his vervain off we will send them a message this afternoon. Keep me informed." Tony nodded as he left them to themselves and Klaus looked back to Trixie.

"Everything alright?"

"Just peachy love. You got angry in there, do tell."

"Shes lying! I hate that shes lying and liars are the worst people in my book! I have been lied to most of my life and this concerns your sister! Sister! If someone had her brother she wouldnt want to be lied to either so she shouldn't lie to you." Klaus smiled as he watched her breathing, trying to calm down. He glanced around the town and smiled when he spotted a little store that he thought would hold her attention and make her a bit happy.

"Would you like some ice cream love?" Trixie eyed him with a mixture of surprise and confusion before he nodded to the little mix shop across the street. smiling to him she understood quickly that he was trying to get her to clam down and make her happy. Nodding she followed him over there and soon was laughing as he told her a bit about how Rebekah was before they started to run from Mikael. He explained his family bit more to her as well when she asked about what Stefan took and he broke down and told her. She was shocked but she understood now why he was being so mean to them. Part of her said she would do that as well if it was her and her family.


	8. Protection

Klaus smiled as he left Trixie alone in the house for a bit, she was reading a book from his library and sitting in the newly built study where Klaus had the walls lined with book shelves from floor to ceiling. There was a huge large carved desk in the center of the room with a big leather chair that could fit two sitting behind it. She sat on one of the comfy couches that sat on the side of the rooms as she read through the book she found in his other home library. She smiled at the books in this room but none of them seemed from this time. As she heard the hybrids working on the rest of the house she also heard the front door in the grand foyer opening and closing. Clicking could be heard on the white tiled floor out there and as someone came to a stop near the unfinished door of the study she was in. The plastic lining that covered the doorway to keep dust out opened and a bright blonde hared girl smiled at her as she looked up form her book.

"Im sorry, I was expecting to see Mr. Mikaelson."

"Yes, he will be back alter. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was just dropping off these finalized plans for the house. He had me redo them to include a sun room that would over look the pool out back. When will he be back?"

"Im not sure really, I can take that and make sure he gives you a call when he does get in." She frowned a bit as she walked closer to Trixie and shook her head.

"Im not sure, Mr. Mikaelson was very specific that I make sure he got this so it didn't get lost." Trixie sighed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them and showing a darker shade of blue, almost like a storm cloud. She stared right at the girl and smiled before she compelled her.

"You will leave these here with me, his sister, and you will go away. He will call later and that will be fine. Understood?" The woman nodded as she handed the plans over and walked out with a hybrid or two smiling at Trixie. She smiled back when she heard the door shutting behind the woman. Sitting back down on the couch she returned to reading, her eyes now a shiny bright blue like the ocean, and after about another hour she heard the door open again and heard Klaus calling out to Tony. She smiled and felt bubbly as she shut her book and took the plans. She rushed out the study to the foyer and glanced around for him. Sighing she knew he probably dipped through his kitchen to the back staircase. She knew he was probably in the sitting room where he did his business upstairs or he was probably in his drawing room downstairs near the back. Wondering where he might have been she noticed a hybrid standing near her trying to get a few buckets of paint on a board. He saw her looking around and with a nod of his head she smiled and rushed to his sitting room slash business room upstairs.

"Compel the men to open this wall up. I wanted a fortress not a dungeon. Where are my blue prints Cheryl was supposed to bring over today?"

"Im not sure sir, I haven't seen her."

"What good are you Kim if you can't even keep track of things I ask you to do?"

"I got them! She came in earlier. Was going to wait for you but I compelled her to leave. Here you go." Trixie walked in bouncing and child like as she walked over to Klaus and made him smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he looked over the plans.

"Good, here, these is what I want done now. She got the sun room perfect for the pool. Also fix the last room darling please. Make it about five feet wider for the sit in tub, my sister will not be condemned to a shower tub only." Klaus handed the blueprints off to Kim and as she smiled at Trixie for saving her ass she walked away. Klaus then put his arms around Trixie and hugged her to him, it had only been a day now she had been with him but she was effectively rubbing off on him. She was smiling up to him and was about to say something when Tyler walked in and cleared his throat.

"Hello Tyler." Tyler nodded to Trixie as Klaus smiled to him.

"Here he is. Man of the hour!"

"So everything went okay?"

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges...message lands the same."

"You said you are sending them a warning."

"And I did. An effective one! Elenas family suffers, shes motivated to get me what I want." Tyler ran his hands through his hair as Klaus walked behind his desk and looked over some of the older blue prints he had. Trixie sat on the desk as Tyler tried to gather his wits about him. Trixie could tell he was about to get a bit upset with Klaus and she wasn't going to let that happen, he was her only comfort zone right now.

"I didnt think that we actually have to kill anyone Klaus." Klaus looked up from his desk to see Tyler glaring at him. He glanced to Trixie and noticed her stiff stance as well where she was sitting on his desk. Smiling he sat in the chair and leaned back a bit.

"Tyler mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?" Tyler glared at Klaus and went to take a step forward before a line of fire leaped up to his feet. He stumbled backwards before glancing to Trixie and seeing her smile at him evilly. her eyes were blazing red and her hair was smoking a bit.

"Dont dare think about it." Tyler sighed as he glanced back to Klaus and nodded.

"Sure thing boss, I will remember that. I got to go." He turned and left, Trixie smiled as he did and the fire died out quickly. No scorch mark or any kind of burn left behind. Klaus chuckled as he rolled his chair back a little and held his arms out for Trixie. She bounced off of the desk and sat in his lap, leaning her head against his chest.

"Im sorry Niklaus, I didnt mean to step over the line."

"You didnt love, but that trick with the fire was pretty neat."

"He was going to harm you. Nothing harms my comfort zones." Klaus smiled as he hugged her tight and felt bad suddenly. He didnt want to use her for some reason and when she said that to him he felt bad for thinking about using her to gain what he wanted. Sighing he was about to talk to her before Tony entered the room.

"Sir. Its Jeremy, him and his sister are starting to fight over what to do about your sister." Klaus sighed as Trixie glanced up to Tony and frowned.

"Watch over little Elena for me. whenever things get worse, let her know we are still waiting. If I dont have my family by tonight I will make sure that everyone knows my wrath." Tony nodded as he left and Klaus sighed again as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He felt Trixie moving a bit, getting comfortable and closing her eyes as well. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was getting late and as he glanced down to her he smiled as she laid peacefully on him without a care of worry in the world right now. sighing as he hugged her body tight to him he picked her up quickly and started to walk out of the room.

"Niklaus you alright?"

"Time for dinner love." He smiled as she nodded and let him take her to the kitchen downstairs in his house. She was getting a bit hungry, the day had been long and hectic, but as he sat her down in the chair he walked to the fridge and she watched with amazement. He was actually cooking for her and as she watched him whisking the eggs, mixing the batter and frying up homemade fried chicken she smiled.

"Hope you like it." She nodded as he finished the dinner and she had a plate of fried chicken with Alfredo noodles. Eating by herself she noticed he was just drinking a glass of blood before his phone went off and he had to excuse himself for a bit. He promised to be back before too long and after she was done eating she watched as a hybrid took her plate and cleaned her dishes for her, leaving her time to go grab her book again and head up to his room. She was staying in there, he was letting her sleep on his bed, and he was sleeping in the chair he said. She knew he would probably take up another one of the unfinished rooms but as she settled down in the bed for the night she opened her phone and smiled as she dialed Katherine.

"Hello?"

"Sound tired, I didnt bother you did I?"

"Never cousin, hows big bad wolf?"

"Hes good. He actually stopped me from having a flash back today."

"Really! Oh wow, he cares for someone else other than himself."

"He did Kat! He held me and calmed me down like you would. I think him missing his family is making him softer than when you knew him. He hasnt once shown anger towards me. But he kind of likes it whenever I get angry."

"When has that happened? Dont tell me your letting hybrids push you around."

"No, Damon and Elena lied to him today. remember when you asked Damon if Elena took care of Rebekah? Well they both told him they didnt know where she was, lying of course, and it pissed me off. Then his hybrid Tony didnt know to be nice to me and as he grabbed my arm to take me to the car earlier after I first talked to you I had a flash back and burnt his hand, like bad Kat. Niklaus calmed me down though, and we were ok afterwards. How are you doing though?"

"Cant complain. Im sticking close but I cant say where. Klaus can hold a grudge and if he gets angry at me for something he might try to find me. But I wont leave you on your own. If you need me I can be back tonight."

"No, its fine. Im in bed right now waiting on him to get back."

"Oh god dont tell me youre sleeping with him!"

"NO! God no! I just met him, but I am staying in his room. He said hed take up a bed in one of the other unfinished rooms. So, why do you say hes so bad Kat?" Katherine was quite for a moment as she thought about it. He was an evil monster but he had his reasons, it just happened to be that at the end of those reasons she was the main cause of 90% of them.

"Hes not really bad as he is screwy. He doesnt know how to do things the right way and people get hurt. He is complicated and I wont compromise a good thing for you."

"A good thing for me? You sound as if you are trying to play me off to him as a girlfriend. Whats up Kat?"

"I just know you need to experience things for yourself and not depend on what I say all the time. Just remember if you need to talk about him, Im here for you cousin. I miss you already."

"I miss you too. Oh hes back. I got to go, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, tell Klaus if he messes with you too much he will have to deal with me. Love you cousin, bye." Trixie smiled as she shut her phone and listened for Klaus footsteps. She heard him walking towards another room before he shut a door and everything went silent. Then the footsteps started up again when he walked towards his room. His door opened and as he glanced in he smiled a bit when he saw Trixie looking up at him expectantly.

"You alright Niklaus?"

"Yes love, you ready for bed I see?"

"Yeah, I was tired. Want to talk?" Klaus shook his head as he walked in and shut the door behind him. Trixie watched his every move as he walked to the chair in his room. His body told her that he was exhausted and wore out, he was tired from not only the day but trying to find his family. Trixie felt bad for him as he slumped down in the chair and sighed. Getting out of bed, dressed in only a long shirt of his and her panties, she walked over to him and looked him over for a moment before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bed. He fell exhausted and half asleep on his bed on top of the covers while Trixie got his shoes off and threw the blanket from the chair over him. Smiling to herself she got back under the covers and put her back to him as he snored lightly. She knew in the morning he would probably tell her what was wrong but for now he was tired and she needed rest as well. Closing her eyes she saw the blue eyed girl smiling at her and waiting for her to sleep with her while the red eyed girl watched over them both. She had an affection towards Klaus and as long as she was there no one would mess with either him or Trixie.


	9. Just Watch

Days had passed so far, three or four to be honest but Trixie couldnt keep track. She had spent them watching the hybrids remodel the house and talking to Katherine. She was sticking around Virginia but not telling Trixie where in-case Klaus was listing. Speaking of Klaus he had been especially nice to her since the first night with him. He had woken the next morning and saw Trixie huddled up to herself under the covers of his bed, making him wonder where he was and how he got there. Seeing that he was covered with a blanket he smiled before getting out of the bed quietly and disappearing to make her a special breakfast. She deserved it after taking care of him without being asked or compelled. He had treated her that way the past few days as well. Making sure she was happy, feed and fully entertained. After he got the cable hooked up she had taken to watching some of the animal channels and the history channels to gather up on what she missed but at night now he would lay on top of the covers of his bed while she laid under them and they would watch TV together before she fell asleep and he would vanish, leaving her the bed and room to herself. Until she had an episode,like the third night she was there. Stefan had stopped by that day and threatened Klaus with his hybrids, taking the head of one of the girls Trixie had come to like clean off her shoulders. It traumatized Trixie and that night she cried in the bed but before she could catch it on fire Klaus had came in and comforted her. He also took her to the fundraiser of the local bridge just so she could get out of the house and socialize. That night she saw Damon again and he pissed her off to no ends but Klaus told her she handled him well.

"What color are your eyes?" Klaus smiled to Carol Lockwood as Trixie held onto his arm and she smiled to Klaus.

"Blue."

"Oh yes they are." Klaus smiled as Trixie mentally gagged herself and the red eyed girl growled. Klaus was supposed to be paying attention to her not this human.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Nice vest." Klaus and Trixie turned to Damon as he smiled to Carol and then sneered to Klaus before frowning a bit to Trixie.

"Thank you very much and good to see you Damon. Trixie, Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor."

"Yes Damon, what do you say? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation." Carol laughed as she lightly touched Klaus arm, bringing a glare and a warning growl form a red eyed Trixie. Klaus patted her arm as she tightened her grip on him while he smiled to Damon.

"Carol dont take this the wrong way but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your sons life?"

"Dont take this the wrong way Damon but you do realize youve been kissing the ass of a bitch whos in love with your brother dont you?" Damon glared right to Trixie and she dared him to say something, making Carol stared shocked a bit and Klaus laugh.

"Really Damon. Some would say that I save Tyler from all that nasty full moon business. Ive never had to go through it myself more than twice and to be honest I am very sympathetic." carol smiled as she nodded to Klaus while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon, and our town."

"From who! His hybrids are the ones the town needs protection from."

"More like you and your lying ways." Damon glared again at Trixie as she glared right back from Klaus side. He smiled proudly as Trixie sneered at Damon making Carol wonder what was going on with them in reality.

"I'd have no use for my hybrids if your brother would kindly return my family to me."

"Not going to happen." Trixie growled at Damon as Klaus shushed her gently. Carol sighed and turned to Damon frowning before she fiddled with her hands and stumbled into her words.

"Please Damon. Just get your brother under control or the council will be forced to take action against him. Klaus here is offering a treaty between us and if he is what stands between it then he will be dealt with."

"Yes Damon, I came to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair and I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected by my troublesome hybrids as you call them and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is deliver my family."

"And tell Stefan to stop decapitating my friends!" Trixie glared at Damon as he sighed and shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"Youve got to be kidding me."

"Oh come on mate, give peace a chance." Klaus smiled as he held Trixies arm with his and walked away, leaving a pretty upset Carol and pissed off Damon to watch the couple walk to the other side of the fundraiser, leaving his subtle threat hanging in the air. Damon was determined not to give Klaus what he wanted because the next morning he called and cussed out Klaus, telling him he wouldnt ever get his family back and then left another dead hybrid on his doorstep. Trixie knew thought cause Klaus wouldnt let her exit the upstairs rooms until the mess was cleaned. This morning she had hoped it would be calm but as she got out of the bed she noticed that it was weirdly quite. Trixie walked down the stairs and as she got to the front door she noticed someone was moving inside the parlor next to the foyer. Klaus had set it up for drinks and entertainment so Trixie hoped she didnt walk in on him and another woman.

'_Hes mine and I will kill whatever girl thinks he isnt!' _Trixie sighed as the red eyed girl growled inside her head. Walking slowly she got to the parlor and opened the door a crack, noticing brown hair sweeping back and forth as someone looked about the room. Trixie suddenly went into overdrive as she noticed that the person was a girl, but she couldnt see or hear Klaus. She threw the door open a bit wider but didnt startle or alert the girl as she continued to look about the office.

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing in Klaus's office!" The girl stared wide eyed suddenly at Trixie as she dropped a folder she was holding and gasped.

"Oh my god Trixie you scared me."

"Elena? What are you doing in the house? Niklaus could be here at any moment to kill you. Are you insane!"

"No, look Im sorry but I had to do something to help Damon out." Trixie eyed the girl and as she questioned her motives they both heard a hybrid coming in through the front door. Trixie sighed as she suddenly got angry and rushed to Elenas side, grabbing her upper arm and growling at her.

"Whats going on in here?"

"Danny, I grabbed Elena for Klaus but I cant find him. Where is he?" Daniel stared between Elena and Trixie as he smiled evilly and nodded to the door.

"Hes in town, trying to track down Stefan. We found a few more dead hybrids last night. You better let me keep her here and you can go fetch him."

"Im not the dog here Daniel. Go find Klaus and tell him Im expecting him soon. Don't make me regret this decision to trust you Daniel." Daniel shook his head and as he walked out the front door again Trixie waited until she heard he was gone to sigh and release Elena.

"Why did you protect me?"

"Niklaus wont like you being here, you got two minutes to tell me whats going on before he returns." Elena looked at her a bit confused as she noticed for the third time Trixie had changed Klaus name as she spoke of him. Sighing though Elena knew if anyone would help them it would be the insider.

"Look, Stefan took me last night, late last night. He forced me his blood and threatened to drive me off the same bridge my parents died on. Klaus stopped him by saying he would take the hybrids out of town. Well they are gone today but Stefan still isnt turning over the coffins. I was hoping to find something that could help me convince Klaus to give us more time before he goes and kills Damon's brother."

"nothing will make Niklaus give Stefan more time. If you know where the coffins are the best bet would be to take me to them."

"I cant, I got to go out of town with Bonnie. I might be able to get Damon to lead you there but I doubt it since you and Klaus have become chummy."

"Its a lot more than I can say for us. Your times up Elena, go ahead and get out of here. You need to run for home and pray that Niklaus doesnt notice you were here. I can't hold his anger back as well as I do mine." Elena sighed as she nodded and rushed to the front door, she knew Trixie was right and she had to get away but as she left the house and got into her car Trixie wondered if all this fighting was worth it. So many were dying already just because of a few coffins not being returned. She wondered suddenly where Elena was going with Bonnie that required her to make a pit stop there first. Deciding not to dwell on it she walked out the front door and noticed a few hybrids coming out of the woods towards the house.

"Hey Trix whats up?" Trixie smiled to one of the nicer of the guys and pulled him aside.

"Mark, can I get a favor from you?"

"Sure whats going on chick?"

"I need to talk to Niklaus but I cant vamp speed over there yet, still learning. Care to give me a lift?" Mark nodded and as he picked Trixie up bridal style Trixie calmed her breathing and kept the thought of finding Klaus in her mind so she wouldnt freak out and have a flash back or hurt Mark. He was being nice and after a moment they came to a stop in the middle of the woods, near an abandoned looking cellar. Trixie was put on the ground by Mark and as she thanked him they heard a twig snapping behind them, making them both freeze.

"I thought I told you to return to the house."

"I did sir, she needed a lift." Klaus stared in anger at Mark then to Trixie, which he immediately smiled at.

"Hey Niklaus. What are you doing out here?"

"Well love, we are trying to find my ever missing family. With Stefan's threats to my hybrids I thought it be best to send them home."

"You mean his threat to Elena?" Klaus stared at her in shock then to Mark in more anger before he shook his head.

"I didnt say a word sir."

"No, Elena was over this morning. She was rummaging through your parlor for something to use against you. Something about trying to get more time for Damon and Stefan. I dont know really, I saved her ass from Daniel and then told her to get. She mentioned about going out of town with Bonnie so whatever. She told me though Niklaus and Im sorry he stooped that low. DO you need help in searching?" Klaus smiled widely to Trixie as Mark backed a few feet away uncomfortably.

"Not at all love, you just gave me the best ammo in the world. Mark, tail little Miss Gilbert and see where her and the witch are going. Keep me informed and stay near them, I might need your assistance later on."

"Yes sir." ark left with the quickness, leaving Trixie to face a smiling and overly happy Klaus.

'_We did that Trixie, we made him happy. He knows we are here to help him get his family and he likes that. Thats good.'_ Trixie rolled her eyes at the red eyed girls thoughts while Klaus walked up to her and put his arm round her waist.

"So whats your plan now?"

"Stefan is so against me getting my family back that he would sacrifice Elenas life to keep them hidden..."

"But Damon wouldnt." Klaus smiled as Trixie hit it on the nose.

"Exactly, and if he knows Elena is in trouble or that Bonnie and Elena both are what do you think hed do?"

"He would either tell you where the coffins were or give them to you himself."

"precisely. Now, lets go and just see how things in town are playing out." Klaus smiled as he gripped Trixie tight to him while he called for the rest of his hybrids to return home. He rushed them out of the woods towards the edge of town and when the got into view of the townspeople Klaus gripped her hand and walked with her over to the Grill, Damon's famous hang out spot. They enter and go straight to the bar where Klaus ordered them a drink a piece.

"Niklaus, your phone." Klaus eyed Trixie for a moment before noticing his phone was buzzing.

"Yes? Well isnt that cozy. I want you to go there and make sure the mother gets the information we seek from Miss Gilbert and the witch. If not, kill her. Do whatever it takes and make sure that the witch doesnt screw this up."

"Niklaus, Damon."

"Yes that will be all. Take care friend." Klaus hung up the phone and stared at Damon who had just entered the bar. Smiling evilly a bit he winked to Trixie before having the waitress bring a shot of liquor to him. He laced it with a big amount of vervain and splintered a toothpick into it. Trixie rolled her eyes as he handed the shot to the waitress and compelled her to take ti to Damon, telling him it was on the house while flirting with him.

"Why have the theatrics Klaus? Just do it yourself." Klaus eyed Trixie as she called him by the name the others called him and noticed her eyes were on the edge of being red as she sipped on her drink and sneered at the waitress. He swore for a moment he detected a hint of jealousy in her tone but as they both heard Damon coughing and sputtering they turned and smiled together at his despair. Alaric patted his back laughing as Damon overcame the pain.

"Laced. Wood and vervain."

"Now who would be so cruel as to do that?" Damon glared at Trixie as she and Klaus walked over to the pair and smiled.

"To what do we owe this displeasure Klaus."

"Just checking in on the townspeople, scouting out my next victim if you brother doesnt give the coffins back soon. Fair warning Damon." Damon growled as Klaus took Trixies hand and walked out of the bar. Klaus was upset but as he took Trixie back to the house he knew that soon he would have a way to get his family back. Soon they would understand not to mess with him or his family and soon he would have his revenge on them all.


	10. Hes Cute!

**Sorry Fans, My hubby has been trying to get ready fro deployment so it has been a hassle to get time to the stories but I have a few chapters that will be loaded tonight :) Also, I got a new computer so until I can swap my stuff, it might be a week or two until newer chapters come out. Hang with me. I also think Im over the writes block since have a mini vacay with hubby so hopefully both stories will be o track soon :) Thanks for following!**

Trixie was talking to Katherine about the days events, as usual about this time before dinner every night now. She smiled as she heard a guy on Katherine's side calling to her and rolled her eyes as Katherine called back in a language she didnt know.

"So staying in Spain or something?"

"Naw, Im in New York right now. Just chilling at a mexican cantina. How are things going between you and Klaus?"

"Not bad. The angry side of me wants to ravish him but the smart side of me knows that all of us aren't going to be happy with him so I waiting to see whats going to happen."

"You need to pull yourself together girl, these personalities are going to kill you. Wolf, vampire, witch all fighting for control?" Trixie smiled a bit as she shook her head. She knew for a while that her red eyed girl was a form of wolf and her blue eyed girl was a form of vampire but her being a form of witch, it kind of sucked. Having all three abilities yet not being able to tap into one harmed her more than helped her. The only thing any of her personalities had in common were they could all manipulate the elements somehow. Right now, the wolf loved fire and the blue eyed vampire loved the rain. Herself, making it a bit easier to start running again, used wind and earth to move faster but to be truly full powered and up to her full potential was something she had never achieved yet and was trying to figure out how to even get close to it.

"Well, for now the red eyed girl seems to like Klaus so he isnt in any kind of danger from me. But these hybrids hes bringing into the house are starting to make moves."

"Kill them, piss him off for me. Oh I got to go baby girl."

"Me too, I think hes back from trying to find his coffins. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too cousin." Katherine hung the phone up and Trixie did the same as she heard banging going on downstairs. Sighing Trixie walked to the foyer and looked towards the parlor on the left before she heard talking in the study on the right. SHe smiled as she passed the front living room to see a hybrid standing in the way of the door frame at the study's entrance.

"So, youve got your family back. Finally. You going to open them?"

"Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"What business."

"None of yours." Trixie passed the hybrid and made Klaus smile as she walked closer to him. He smiled to Trixie as he nodded, hearing the hybrid sigh before he suddenly gasped and sounded as if he was choking on his own spit. Klaus and Trixie turned to see what was going on with him as he fell to his knees dead. Klaus glares at the man standing behind the hybrid as he held the hybrids heart and smirked to Klaus.

"So, Niklaus..."

"Elijah."

"What did I miss?" Elijah glared at Klaus, making Trixie a bit uncomfortable as he dropped the heart to the ground and stepped into the room a bit more. Klaus pushed Trixie behind the desk to separate her and Elijah as Klaus watched his brother looking her over. Klaus chuckled a bit as he went to get a drink but when he passed Klaus Elijah snatched his attention to him and growled lowly. Klaus was not only surprised but nervous as well with Trixie and Elijah both in the same room. He didnt know how this would play out but he knew if Elijah tried to attack that Trixie would probably burn him to a crisp.

"Elijah brother, meet Trixie. Trixie my brother Elijah. Careful brother shes a hot one." Trixie eyed Elijah as he glanced to her shortly before turning back to Klaus. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes matched with their chocolate color. His stance screamed murder but his posture told her he was all gentleman.

'_Hes mine!' _Trixie was caught off guard as the blue eyed girl suddenly wanted to protect this man from Klaus, wanted to cover him in a blanket of water and keep the wolf hybrid out.

'_Hurt Klaus and you will hurt too.'_ Shaking her head for a moment she missed Elijah asking Klaus who had undaggered him.

"Wait, you didnt do it Niklaus?" Both of the guys looked to her. Klaus frowned a bit as Trixie tried to figure out who might have let his brother loose while Elijah looked her over and smiled briefly. Sighing Klaus poured a drink for himself and then for Elijah.

"No I didnt love. You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" Trixie watched as Klaus held out a glass to Elijah but when he turned around he charged Klaus, sending them both into the living room connection of the study.

"Klaus!" Trixie's eyes burnt red as she chased after the two guys.

"Easy! I just finished renovating. You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family." Elijah roared as he attacked Klaus again and they went flying into the parlor across the foyer. Trixie growled as she charged in there after them saw the other coffins. One was opened as Klaus held a dagger out to Elijah and Trixie gasped.

"Stop!"

"Dont make me do this to you again Elijah!"

"Come on. Use it. I dare you. Youll have Kol to deal with." Klaus went to strike Elijah but as he took a step forward a sudden wall of ice was in front of him, cutting the brothers off from each other. Klaus glared right at Trixie as Elijah glanced around and laid eyes on her as well. Her bright crystal blue eyes now were shining bright as tears threatened to fall.

"I said stop. No fighting." Klaus slowly calmed his stance as Elijah fixed his suit and smiled towards Trixie.

"Fighting wont be necessary anyways, Mikaels dead."

"What did you say?" Elijah turned back to Klaus as the ice wall slowly melted to a now non existence puddle. Trixie made sure no water would stay on the floor as she walked closer to the brothers.

"I killed him Elijah."

"With a stake he was going to use against Niklaus." Elijah eyed Klaus before looking at the coffins.

"Why do our family stay in these coffins then? Finn for over 900 years and Kol for a century?"

"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me." Elijah stared at him as Trixie got closer to Kols coffin. she recognized him by how Klaus had described him but before she could say much or ask anything about him Klaus put the dagger back into his heart.

"What are you doing!"

"Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again." Klaus closed the coffin and gripped Trixies arm. She eyed him as he nodded for the door and she agreed while walking out with him and Elijah following.

Trixie was sitting in her room in front of a mirror brushing her hair as the reflections of the red eyed girl and blue eyed girl fought behind her. She sighed as the wolf threw a fire ball at the witch and she countered with a water attack. Watching this go one for a bit now as getting frustrating and when she slammed her brush down on the vanity she glared at them.

"Look! We know nothing of either of them really! I am the living one, I will choose who to trust. You two are driving me nuts!" Trixie closed her eyes as she heard them uttering sorry to her.

'_I just feel a strong connection to Klaus Trixie.'_

_'As I to Elijah. Hes seems sweet, kind of like someone we all need. Why should we trust a murder and someone who only wants us to protect them?'_

_'Where did this sudden burst of fucking pride and strength come from blue eyes?'_

_'Shut it wolf. I only want what I think is right.' _The blue eyed girl sneered to the red eyed girl but before another fight could break out a knock came to her door. They all held high hopes for who it would be but when Elijah opened her door and smiled the blue eyed girl screamed for the opportunity to talk.

"Yes?"

"Im sorry if I am interrupting something, I heard a loud noise and came to investigate. Klaus asked me to make sure you were alright for a bit."

"Niklaus is out?"

"Yes he is. Might I ask you something?" Elijah walked into her room and shut the door behind him, making the blue eyed girl squeal with excitement.

"Yes Elijah. What is it?"

"What does my brother find so interesting about you? Could you tell me a bit about yourself?" Trixie was caught off guard and as she debated with the other two on what to say she decided to take a step back and remember that anything she said could be used against her.

"Well, theres not much to say. I was born, parents died and I got put into an insane asylum." Elijah frowned when he heard that but continued to stare at her anyway.

"That thing earlier, with the ice wall. That was you wasn't it?" Trixie grinned as she nodded, watching him walk a bit closer to her. She could smell his cologne and smiled to herself as she thought about how it would feel for him to hold her. Cursing the blue eyed girl for confusing her feelings she shook her head and glanced to him.

"It was a part of me yes."

"A part of you? What do you mean?"

"Well, how much did Niklaus tell you?"

"Nothing. I didnt ask him." Trixie nodded as she walked away from the vanity and into her bathroom. Taking a deep breath she looked into the mirror where the blue eyed girl was begging her to talk to Elijah and the red eye girl was shaking her head with her arms crossed.

"Have you ever heard of split personalities Elijah?" He thought to himself as she exited the bathroom and smiled to him. Nodding he crossed the room to stand beside her bed as she went to grab something better to slip on.

"Yes, I have. I studied it back when I was interested in science." Trixie smiled as she emerged from her closet in a night gown and caught Elijah taking in sight of her. Smiling even the red eyed girl smirked at how much attentions he was getting from his eyes as they roamed her body.

"Well, after my parents died the doctors at the asylums said I had this case. It was pretty rare but I actually have three different personalities and whenever I feel a bit off, one of them could possibly take over."

"Like a black out yes."

"Sort of, but I know whats going on. The ice was a vampire personality that took...pity on you and didnt want Niklaus to harm his brother."

"Klaus mentioned something about heat? Im taking some side handles fire?" Trixie smiled as she nodded and glanced to him, he was fully interested in their conversation now.

"Yes, my anger gets away from me at times. Whenever I am angry I use fire to help myself and protect myself. I have used it before to protect Niklaus but tonight I thought you needed it more."

"So, the anger brings the fire and compassion brings water? What are you?" Trixie laughed as she sat on her bed and watched him sitting beside her.

"If I knew there wouldnt be confusion between me and Katherine."

"Katerina?"

"Katherine, yes. Shes my cousin." Elijah nodded his head while he watched her and noticed a piece of her hair was covering her eyes. He reached out cautiously and tucked it back behind her ear, hearing her intake a quick breath of air and glance at him quickly.

"Im sorry, I didnt mean to startle you." Trixie smiled as Elijah stared at her. She felt a bit uncomfortable looking at another guy that wasnt Klaus but she couldnt deny it, Elijah was pretty good looking himself. his eyes held truth and his body language told her that she could trust him wholeheartedly.

"He hurt you didnt he?" Elijah looked away for a second before glancing back and seeing that her eyes were a bright crystal blue and she was still waiting on his answer.

"He hurt our whole family, but you have been with him for a while so I shall not tarnish his appearance to you." Trixie chuckled and shook her head.

"Dont worry, its nothing much to me. Nik is sort of a bully I think but for some reason a part of me likes him."

"I understand. Split personalities dont quite know whats happening when it does happen."

"Oh I know, we all know. Its just at times we dont agree."

"I would like to get to know yo better if you would give me a chance." Elijah smiled as Trixie's eyes light up and she nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yes that would be great. I can tell you are kind, and I think I need kind in my life right now." Elijah smiled as Trixie suddenly gasped and turned from him for a quick second. She moved her hands a bit and was keeping him in the dark before she turned back and had her hands covering something that made him wonder what she was up to. When she removed her hands in the palm of her left she held a light crystal flower.

"You did that?"

"With a bit of help, you mix the elements and you can do almost anything. Here, for you." Elijah looked at her as she smiled a childish smile that reminded him of so much innocence that he had never seen in most of his life. She was so pure and almost untouched by the harms of the times. As if no hurt or anger ever meant anything to her and as if she only found the good in everyone. This was one of her personalities and he knew immediately that it had taken a liking to him. Of course with the crystal eyes to match the flower she held out to him there was no way he would be able to deny he was very interested in her as well. He took the flower from her and put it in his jacket front pocket, adjusting it so it would be shown off for everyone to see.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled as he stood and she bounced to a standing position as well. glancing to his watch he frowned and she suddenly got sad.

"Its nothing, I just have to meet someone and Im sure Klaus will be back soon."

"Yeah I know. Have a good night Elijah."

"I would be pleased if you would have lunch with me tomorrow? maybe a walk to talk with each other over?" Trixies eyes brightened up instantly and she nodded.

"That would be great. Thank you. I'll see you than?" Elijah nodded and as he held his hand out to her she took it to shake but he pulled it to his lips and put a very light kiss on the back of her hand. Smiling like a child who had seen her favorite singer she watched as Elijah walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. Blinking her eyes a bit she sighed as she felt tired and drained. She laid down listing to the sounds of the blue eyed girl and the red eyed girl fighting over what was going to be done tomorrow. Trixie knew she had to figure something out soon or she as going to be torn apart by her personalities and their obsessions.


	11. A Nice Picnic

The bed was cozy, the breakfast on her tray gone, and her curtains drawn so the sun could shine into her room. Smiling to herself she knew that soon shed have to get up for her date with Elijah but right now she was comfortable. Date. Heh, she couldnt help but laugh at the silly word that put butterflies in her stomach.

"Trixie love?" She glanced to the door as Klaus walked through and smiled at her for still laying under the covers.

"Yes Niklaus?"

"Oh, I see the tolerable and understandable personality is out today. Good. I hope it wont be a bother but I have some business to attend to in town. Will you be ok today by yourself?" Trixie smiled for she was just given a way out of explaining to Klaus how she was going to be with Elijah for a bit.

"Yes Niklaus. I will be fine. Where are you going again?"

"Into town, not far. But it will be a while. I need to make sure my hybrids are stationed exactly where I need them to keep an eye on everything."

"Like the Grill and the woods?"

"Mostly in town, I dont think Damon is dumb enough to try and use the witch against me again. Not when with a snap of my hands she'll be dead. But will you be alright without me for a while?"

"Yes Niklaus. I'll be ok. Go ahead and do what you need. I was just going to relax with a book and take a clam day." Klaus smiled as he fixed the sleeve of his shirt and nodded before he walked out of the room. Growling to herself she heard the red eyed girl fusing about lying to him. The blue eyed girl fussed back about it not being lying since she told him shed be ok. Elijah wouldnt let anything bad happen and with that the red eyed girl went to sulk in her own little world trying desperately to block out what was about to happen since she disapproved of it wholeheartedly. She had wanted to go with Klaus instead of hanging with Elijah but Trixie had to calm herself by reasoning that Klaus had her for over a week without interruption so giving Elijah a day of her time wouldnt be bad.

"Trixie?" She turned to glance at the door and saw Elijah standing there smiling. The red eyed girl scowled as she put her hands over her ears and Trixie chuckled at the eagerness of the blue eyed girl.

"Hello."

"Am I too early?"

"Not at all. Niklaus just left, I was still relaxing for a bit. Please, sit, I'll be ready in a moment." Trixie stood then, pulling the sheets off of her and reveling her one piece night gown that fell right below her hips. It was a blue one, almost see through but covered in the right spots. Klaus had stocked her closet along with stocking his sisters the other day when they were in town and as Elijah got an eye full of her and smirked to himself the blue eyed girl jumped for joy at his attention while the red eyed girl growled a bit more at the realisation of why the blue eyed girl wanted to wear that to bed.

"I can wait for you downstairs if that is better for you."

"Its fine Elijah." She smiled as she walked into her closet and found some jeans along with a nice fitting blue half sleeve shirt. As she slipped on some sandals she noticed Elijah watching her movement the whole time and smiled. She slowly let herself loose her guard and started to smile a bit more as he smiled to her.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Lets head out."

"Oh, we cant go into town, Niklaus is going to be there talking to his hybrids." Elijah smiled wider as he nodded and held his arm out for her. She slipped her arm through his and smiled up to him as he started to lead them through the house.

"Oh I know, I have something very special planned." Trixie wondered what he would do to make her happy and feel safe as he took her outside and paused a moment at the front door. Seeing no car around she noticed Elijah sort of blushing as he waited for her reaction.

"You have to carry me huh?" He smirked as he nodded.

"It would make the getting there process a bit faster." She nodded as he gently reached down and picked her up bridal style before rushing them through the forest. When he came to a stop they were near an opening that held a bit of rubble near the edges of the forest and as he sat Trixie on her feet she smiled excitedly as she glanced around her and noticed the flowers and the animals.

"What is this place?"

"This was where I grew up." Trixie eyed Elijah as he looked off to an open spot in the middle of the field that looked as if it had suffered a great burn. Trixie frowned as she walked over to the spot and saw Elijah glancing down to it as well as if he was remembering. He then looked over to their right and smiled a bit at a pile of rubble before walking slowly over there.

"Was tat your house?" He nodded as he stopped right before the rubble began, it was covered in moss and lots of overgrown weeds but when Trixie walked to his side he turned and smiled to her.

"Yes, this was our home. We lived together as a family but we spilt up as enemies."

"All of you?"

"Yes. Kol went on his own way to show Niklaus how great he could be on his own while Finn walked away without even blinking. Our mother was killed by Niklaus as I have recently come to know right in her room there and our father you know followed us to the ends of the earth hell bent on revenge on Niklaus."

"Niklaus brings out the bad in some people doesnt he?" Elijah smiled as he noticed her eyes were crystal blue while she looked over the rubble herself. Smiling to himself he knew he had made a connection to the part of her that was taking a liking to him so he turned to face her and smiled down to her when he took her hand in his.

"He does, but sometimes its ok to do that. Enough about the bad, I didnt bring you out here to show the horrible things of my past, I brought you out here to show you the wonderful. You see that space over there? Thats where our father kept our horses. I actually rose one myself from a colt before."

"I love horses Elijah! What was he? Quarter or Paint?"

"He was a basic Quarter horse. Beautiful brown. a few hands high he was too. He pulled a cart of food with no problem."

"Sounds like a wonderful horse. I wish I could have had one." Elijah smiled as he led Trixie to the burnt spot again before sighing and glancing off to the left.

"Over there was the main square where we traded food and goods."

"Here was something else too right Elijah? Something bad?"

"It was where the old White Oak tree stood. The only kind of stake that can kill us had to be made from that tree. Thats the reason we burned it down." Trixie watched as Elijah stared at the spot for a moment before he shook his head slightly and smiled at her.

"Im sorry your father tried to kill you. I kind of know what that's like." Elijah frowned as Trixie tried to hid her pain behind a smile.

"I never fully understood my father or his obsession with killing me and my siblings. But for someone else to go through it as well, I would never wish it on my worst enemy."

"I dont talk about it much. Just...around you I feel like I can be myself and not hid anything. As if you would understand everything." Elijah smiled as he motioned towards the center of the opening and Trixie walked with him. When she got to an old looking stump where he had lead her she smiled when he pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket.

"Maybe I would. If you ever feel like talking I would be more than pleased to listen." Trixie smiled while she watched him putting the blanket down and then holding his hand out to help her sit. When she got comfortable he sat next to her while taking out some glasses and holding up a bottle of what looked like wine.

"Wine? Its not even 5 Elijah."

"Ahh, but we are special people having a special moment. Its also special wine."

"Blood laced huh?" Elijah nodded as she held her glass out for him. Smiling he watched as she took a small sip of the wine and her eyes got wide.

"Good?"

"Very, wow, I have never tasted something so sweet!" He smirked as he finished pouring her glass and then poured him one.

"I packed a variety of things, didnt know quite what you liked so I took the liberty of making a lot to choose from." Trixie about choked on her sip of wine as she looked at him as if she had mis-heard. He chuckled while she put her lass on the stump he was using as a table for the basket and then glanced into the basket to see different finger foods like shrimp cocktails, fresh made bread and sliced cheeses, meat slices, grapes and bits of watermelon, crackers with little black things on them and then at the side of the basket surrounded by bags of ice were chocolate covered strawberries. She smiled as she glanced to him watching her every move, her every facial expression, just her.

"Elijah, you made these?"

"Yes, I am quite talented in the cooking department."

"I only had Niklaus cooking for me recently." Elijah rolled his eyes as he chuckled at her statement and gently touched her leg.

"My love, who do you think he learned from?" Trixie smiled as she sat back beside him watching as he pulled a few things out for her to try first. She knew she would love the assorted meats and cheese, the shrimp cocktail didnt stand a chance with the red eye girl starving for meat, and the grapes and watermelon were divine. Very fresh and very ripe. When Elijah offered her a cracker with the black things for the first time she eyed him with confusion before she blushed.

"Whats that?"

"Its caviar love. Its really good, trust me." She shrugged a bit as she took the cracker and bit into it, letting the salty caviar fill her mouth before she chuckled and nodded.

"It is. I have never tried this before."

"Its a favorite of mine. Now, would you like to talk or move onto dessert?" Trixie wiped her mouth with a napkin he had brought for them before taking a deep breath and leaning back a bit to relax.

"Its nice out here, peaceful and quite." Elijah nodded as he watched her looking around. She had something about her, something he couldnt put his finger on but he knew it was getting to him. Not often did a Original find themselves in love but he felt as if he had fallen and hard. He wasnt a hard man to please and she had all the right things about her, including the innocence of a child, and he loved that. She was untouched and untainted, just like a woman from his time would have been as well before her husband showed her the ways of married life.

"You enjoy the outdoors?" Trixie went blank for a second before she looked at him and shrugged.

"I guess I do. I like this. I honestly can't remember ever being allowed outdoors on my own or without mother." Elijah frowned as he continued to watch her looking at everything. Thinking of how bad she might have had it in her life so far he was hoping she wasnt so far hurt she wouldnt give a man the time of day but his fears rushed away as she leaned against his side and wrapped her arm around his. Now leaning onto him he took the chance to put his arm around her shoulders and held her to him.

"Can you remember much of your past love?" She blanked again before looking at him and shaking her head making him frown.

"Not really. I remember bits and pieces. When I have flash backs I go into a tantrum, Katherine usually calms me down before I kill anyone again."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I take their life force is what the doctors say. Im not sure, some call me the grim reaper. Lots wouldnt get around me. Its just whenever I get scared things happen. Like yesterday. I didnt mean to put the ice between you two but I didnt want either of you to ger hurt so I reacted. I didnt want to harm, just separate. I think that's why I didnt use fire. But I hae before." Elijah rubbed her arm as she leaned closer and shook a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it? How it happened?" She took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and nodded.

"I just got scared, shut down and let my anger take over. She blew up the machine and when the nurse came to get me out she burnt him to ashes. It wasnt horrible, he didnt suffer, but I felt horrible afterwards. I dont want to kill, just to be left alone at times."

"Everyone needs time to be to themselves love, you have nothing to be ashamed of there."

"Yeah, but I never got alone time. I never had my own room like I do now. Well not in the same sence. I was always in my own asylum room. They never dared to put another person in with me for fear I would kill them."

"What were your parents like?" Elijah smiled as she chuckled, he was trying to dodge over the hurtful past memories but what he didnt know was he was asking Bout even more dreadful times.


	12. A Long Talk

"Everyone needs time to be to themselves love, you have nothing to be ashamed of there."

"Yeah, but I never got alone time. I never had my own room like I do now. Well not in the same sence. I was always in my own asylum room. They never dared to put another person in with me for fear I would kill them."

"What were your parents like?" Elijah smiled as she chuckled, he was trying to dodge over the hurtful past memories but what he didnt know was he was asking Bout even more dreadful times.

_Trixies parents watched as she played outside in the meadow with the dogs. Her father sighed and shook his head to her mother as the nanny called for Trixie to come back._

_"I dont want to! I never get to go pick the flowers down by the river. Why can't I go!"_

_"Because your mother forbade it."_

_"Only because the towns people would see me! She never liked me anyways! She's an evil person and I wish father wouldnt have stayed with her!" The nanny rushed toward the girl and slapped her across the cheek._

_"Dont you dare say such things about your mother, shes giving you everything you ever needed to survive and to stay out of the towns people s sights. You know if they ever found out about you we would all be hung for our sins." Trixie growled as she held her cheek and when she slowly looked back to the nanny she noticed Trixies eyes were bright red now and that flames were flickering off of the childs fingertips._

_"Dont you dare touch me you bitch!" The nanny was scared as she covered her mouth and called for the childs father. Trixie suddenly got really worried and blinked while tears started to form. Her eyes went a crystal blue and her fire dismissed as she huddled to herself in the meadow and chanted over and over how she was a good girl._

_"Trixie, your alright love. Please dont cry. Lets go. Tie to go inside for the night and I will read you a book before bed. That sound good baby girl?" Trixie nodded as her father picked her up and passed the shocked and somewhat offended nanny. He had not even punished the girl and as she was taken to her room by her father she remembered her mother giving him looks of hate._

_"What are you doing James. Shes a child not a baby. Teach her a lesson for striking out like that."_

_"Why would I do that Lucy. She takes after you. Shes a little hell hound when shes angry and she can't control it. Just. Like."_

_"If you say me so help me I will kill you where you stand! You better remember who you are talking to my love. I am the only witch in town that hasnt turned her back on you or your pack and I will be damned if our freak of a daughter causes us to loose ranking now."Her mother walked away in a fury as her father sighed and tried to figure out what book to go and read his daughter tonight. Trixie was crying, unknown to either parent, as she heard them fussing over her yet again. Finally feeling as if she was too much of a burden and wanting to prove to her mother no one would hate her she decided to sneak out of her window and rushed to the wood line that her mother forbade her to ever go to. She smiled as she heard her father yelling at her mother for scaring her away but when her mother screamed back good Trixies heart fell. She rushed into the woods and ran until her feet couldnt take her much further. Seeing no way of getting out she decided to stop and hide beneath a tree until her father found her but that was the worst mistake she could have ever made with the hunters that were in the forest that night._

Trixie sighed as she felt Elijah tense now beside her. He had listened to her story without even a word but she knew he had wanted to say a few things when she mentioned how her mother acted towards her.

"So, your father found you didnt he?" Trixie scoffed and chuckled a bit as she shook her head.

"Yes but by that time it was too late so to speak. A vampire had found me and decided to snack on me for lunch."

"Youre still alive though, did he turn you?"

"Not by choice. When he grabbed me and bite my neck I remembered my father saying werewolves can kill a vampire. He had me almost gone when I bite him and a bit of his blood made its way into me. I died from blood loss but you know the drill. About a day later I showed up at my parents house alive and changed for the worse. Mother threw a fit when father wanted to take me in and as she literally threw me out I got angry and without knowing it I set the house on fire. Mother was caught inside as father got out but because he was accused of letting her die the wolf pack killed him. I escaped and ran until a nearby scientist or professor back then found me and said I was interesting. I spent the rest of my life inside of too many different asylums until Katherine came and got me out." Elijah nodded as she took a drink from her glass. Pulling her to him he held her tight while she smiled and nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

"Remind me to thank her for getting you free, or I might have never met you." Trixie looked up to him as he smiled to her in the most sincerest way that she thought her heart would stop. Acting on instinct and before any part of her could refuse she leaned closer to him and when he met her half way and his lips met hers she felt a spark between them as he tightened his grip on her waist. Moving her lips with his she reached behind him and twined her fingers together at his neck to pull him closer to her before he nipped her lower lip, asking for permission to explore further. Smiling she gave into him and when his tongue met hers she let out a little moan. He pulled her into a sitting position in his lap as he deepened the kiss but shortly he had to let her breath. Not letting her go he placed his forehead against hers as she closed her eyes and enjoyed every point of contact she was having with him. As if she had suddenly realized what was going on she froze and looked at him while he searched her ever telling eyes for any sign of remorse.

"Im sorry, I didnt mean..."

"No, I apologize. I shouldnt have done that."

"No Elijah, I mean. Im sorry, I know we just met but I...I dont know. I didnt mean to do that."

"I didnt mind." He smiled as he caught her off guard and made her smile.

"Really?" He nodded as she relaxed a bit more, still in his lap because he had refused to let her leave, and when she chuckled and ran her hands down his arms he smiled at her.

"You are an intriguing woman Trixie, someone I would really love to understand more. If you would let me."

"Yes. I mean of course. Im yours, anytime." She smirked when he chuckled himself and they both felt a vibrating between them. Frowning at first then gasping a bit he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He put it on speaker and groaned a bit as Klaus practically yelled at him.

"Where are you brother, we had an arrangement over an hour ago!"

"I apologize Niklaus, I got caught up in something a bit more important." He smiled to Trixie as she covered her mouth trying not to laugh where Klaus could hear her.

"Well meet me at the house in five. I need to talk to you about tonight and we need to decided what we are going to do about these Salvator brothers."

"Very well Niklaus, I will see you soon."

"Also, if you get there before me check on Trixie for me. Shes got to be missing me by now." Klaus hung the phone up, leaving a bit of a stunned and somewhat angry Elijah as Trixie tried to think of why he would say that.

"Elijah?"

"Im fine love. Lets get going before he notices us both missing and puts two and two together."

"Im sorry about him. He thinks he owns me and I have had to remind him on countless times he doesnt, its just other than Katherine he was the only one who made me feel safe until recently."

"Recently?" Elijah had stood them up and was gathering the blanket and different plates he had used as Trixie giggled as if she was a flirting teen in school.

"Uh yeah. I dont remember many men I have met recently so you should know what Im talking about." He stood straight and smiled as he glanced over his shoulder to her, making her blush a bit before he walked to her and offered her his hand.

"Well than I am honored to be someone you feel protected with and I shall do my best to never disappoint you love." Trixie smiled as she took his hand and let him rush her back to the house, where they just made it in and hid the evidence of the picnic with Klaus walked in the door. something sparked inside Trixie when she saw Klaus and when he hugged her she returned the hug with red eyes and a growl of possessiveness to match. He apologized to her for being gone so long but when she shook her head and told him Elijah was nice to her and she had been reading Klaus smiled to Elijah as if he was staking his claim. Blinking and frowning at the same time Trixie hit Klaus in the chest lightly while her blue eyes sought out Elijah's and she smiled at him. Telling Klaus to be nice and mentioning that she was going to take a bath she left the two brothers staring at each other as she exited the foyer, not even knowing that soon she would be in one fo the most awkward situations she had never dreamed about.


	13. An Unusual Dinner

Trixie was in her bathroom brushing her hair when a knock came to her door. Sighing she looked and waited for whoever it was to enter, which didnt take long when she didnt answer. Elijah smiled as he walked into her room and gently shut the door behind him.

"Evening, you busy right now?"

"Not at all Elijah. Whats with all the banging going on downstairs?"

"Klaus has some servants getting dinner prepared. I was actually going to ask you if you would like to join us."

"Im not sure, I was just going to sit here with the book I started and have a night to myself." She smiled as he moved a bit closer to her bathroom, smiling himself, and completely oblivious of what was going on in the mirror behind Trixies back. the blue eyed girl was staring at Elijah like a love struck puppy while the red eyed girl growled and threatened the blue eyed girl. Sighing as she heard all of the fussing from them she accidentally touched the side of her head and grimaced when the red eyed girl growled and threatened to turn again.

"Are you alright love?" She nodded, seeing that Elijah was ready to rush her to the hospital if need be to keep her safe but she smiled none the less and nodded.

"Im good, just a headache." Elijah walked right to her to gently take her elbow in his hand and lead her to her bed. As she sat on the edge she smiled to him but was fighting back the pain of them fighting the whole time.

"You should sleep then. Would you like for me to bring you some aspirin or anything?"

"Im fine Elijah, really. Go have dinner with your brother. I will be ok here. Im going to change and get in bed, that's that." She smiled again, trying to convince him that she wasnt hurting bad, and got up to go to her closet. wavering on her feet made Elijah a bit nervous but she got to her closet without trouble and even got on her blue silk night gown before she started back to the bed and had a quick and swift pain come to the back of her neck.

"God dammit, stop fighting!" She whispered to herself as she held the edge of her bed and her neck at the same time while Elijah watched on in curiosity. Shaking her head she smiled a bit before trying to continue to the bed when she felt as if she was about to be sick. Doubling over Elijah quickly grabbed her arms and held her steady as the blue eyed girl and red eyed girl finally noticed what they were doing to her.

"Trixie?"

"Its fine. Its gone. Im tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?" She nodded while Elijah just stared at her, noticing her eyes had gotten lighter and she was fighting back a tear. Sighing to himself he was at his wits ends on what to do but before he could do anything her door opened and they turned to see Klaus standing there staring at how Elijah was holding her. She smiled but Klaus was staring at his brother when he walked closer to them.

"Darling, everything alight in here?"

"Yes Niklaus, just not feeling well. Im going to sit out on dinner tonight if that's fine."

"Thats a lovely idea, get some alone time where you can relax."

"Just what I was thinking. You wont be upset will you?" Klaus smiled as he turned to look at her and shook his head. Elijah mentally rolled his eyes at his brother before he caught sight of the slight reddening in Trixies eyes. He had been right earlier and now, seeing first hand how unstable her personalities were, he was determined to do something about it.

"Well brother, lets leave her to it than. It is getting time anyways." Klaus nodded to Elijah as he let Trixie walk tot he bed and sit. She smiled as she turned on the bed side lamp then the TV.

"Guys really, I'll be fine. Go enjoy dinner, if I get hungry I'll come down." Klaus nodded while Elijah smiled and bowed before they exited her room and stood outside her door glaring at each other with hate. She rummaged at the bedside table for a second, pulling out a secret book she kept that was once her fathers and smiling before putting it back and finally getting fully into bed, pulling the covers over her waist and opening the book. Klaus smiled as he and Elijah heard the pages being turned, knowing she wasnt kidding about reading, before they left for the foyer where they glared at each other before Klaus rubbed his hand ont he back of his neck and sighed.

"Alright brother, what will it take to keep you away from her?" Elijah questioned him as he rose his eyebrows, shocked by his out right honesty, but then smirked as he shrugged.

"Im not sure brother, she is quite a find. How did you really come to have her in your house?"

"I will not discuss with you anything of how I found her, I want to know how to keep you away." Klaus sneered at Elijah as he chuckled and shook his head. Klaus was really being diffucilute, either that or he didnt know about her state of mind.

"You can't keep me away brother, you see, I know a few things about her that you dont. And I intended to understand her a lot better by the weeks end. It be best if you just stayed out of our way." Klaus growled at him before the door bell rang, interrupting their stares when they opened the door. Smiling to the guest as if nothing was happening, Elijah led Damon and Stefan into the dinning room where they were going to see what agreement the brothers had come up with for him and Klaus.

Trixie is watching some stupid 'Worlds Dumbest' on her TV but she found herself laughing every once in a while as she laid in bed and enjoyed not being bothered for the past two hours. wondering a bit where the guys were she sighed as she mentally scolded herself for even thinking about them. Her other two sides couldnt agree on anything and she had literally shut them out for the night, making their voices and opinions null and void as she sat relaxed and calm. Until she heard a door shut again and two guys talking right below her window.

"I cant do this Elijah, hes not even trying to compromise!"

"Hes my brother what can I say. Where is the coffin Damon?"

"Its hidden where you can't get it. What if he doesnt take my brothers offer, what then? You really want us to get this coffin open right? If he finds out Im stalling we are both screwed!"

"It will not come to that, whatever is in the coffin will scare him enough to give into any deal. You wont have to open it, just give it to us and let me deal with him."

"And if you cant get him to work with us what than?"

"Then it will be time for a bit of a family reunion." Elijah smiled to Damon as he nodded and ran his hand through hs hair. tilting her head Trixie wondered what was going on downstairs that she hadn't heard the whole night. Why was Elijah plotting with Damon and why did Damon want to open the coffin Klaus didnt get back? She watched them a bit more from her balcony that was over them before they went back inside. She smirked as she decided to go on downstairs and see what was going on, it had to be more funny tha the stuff on TV anyways right? She threw on a floor length robe that was solid black and tied it at the waist, it was still open up top a bit to see her blue night gown and at the bottom it flared around her feet as she walked like a cape. She was still happy with the choice knowing that the men would slip up and say something when they saw her but she felt bad using her looks to deceive information out of Klaus and Elijah...well, felt bad a little.

"What do you say Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." Damon smiled smugly to Klaus as he folded his hands in front of his face and pressed his lips to his fingers, smirking as well when he pointed to Damon, making him a bit confused.

"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one."

"Donovan! Really, that's all you can offer the girl? Please, she already dumped his sorry ass once." Trixie smiled as the guys turned their attention to her and just as she had expected both Damon and Stefan were wide eyed and speechless at her appearance and her openingly questioning Klaus. Him and Elijah on the other hand were both eyeing her up and down hungrily as she walked slowly into the room, coming to a stand between Klaus and Elijah themselves. Klaus smiled as she put one hand on the back of his chair and then the other on the back of Elijah's.

"Well why not Trix? They could marry, live a long fruitful life and pop out a perfect family."

"Then she would divorce him because once you get into this kind of life its hard to not want to stay in it. No not going to work."

"Unless we compel her to forget everything. See, not even a heart break. Its all good."

"Yeah, and she gets to continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years youll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Trixie eyed Stefan while Klaus chuckled and nodded his way. Elijah placed his hand on Trixies, getting her to glance at him, before he nodded to a plate of untouched food in front of him. She smiled and shook her head no when they heard Klaus putting his fork down.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, Ill ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know its whats best for her." Stefan sighed as Klaus stood and walked towards him. Standing himself Stefan walked towards Klaus and stared him down.

"Stefan?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"What are you doing?" Trixie eyed Damon who was starting to get up as Stefan reached out for Klaus's extended hand, he was more than nervous, but as he got up fully Stefan surprised them all and sneered at Klaus.

"Nice try Klaus. But no deal." Trixie smirked at his cockiness before Klaus growled, making her alert quickly to what was angering him, and she saw Klaus break Stefan's arm, kick his leg and break it too before he turned him around and shoved his hand into the fireplace. Stefan was burning and screaming as Damon tried to rush over but Trixie quickly threw up a fire line to separate the two men. Elijah stood and got behind Trixie, putting his hands on her shoulders and smiling as he whispered to her to stay calm.

"Stop!" Klaus, Elijah and Trixie eyed Damon as he pleaded with Klaus to stop hurting Stefan. Stefan was grunting and trying to bare the heat but Trixie could almost see bone. He had been a friend to her, he was nice to her and he was the love of Katherine's life so making a rash decision Trixie turned her focus on the fireplace and pulled the flames back from his hand slowly until he was freed from the heat and could heal.

"Trixie love, stay out of this."

"Hes not going anywhere Klaus. time to pull it back honey." Klaus eyed her as he caught his name change in her voice but Elijah knew exactly what was going on as he rubbed her shoulders and told her to breathe. Damon went to take a step towards Stefan as the fire line she threw up died completely away but Elijah stood between them now as Klaus pulled Stefan out of the fireplace, letting Trixie loosen her powers and sneer at them.

"You will bring me my coffin or I will burn him alive. whether she likes it or not."

"Ill get it, just leave him be. Trixie please, dont let him get hurt." Trixie nodded as Elijah motioned for Damon to leave but Klaus nodded and got his attention.

"Go with him brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Trixie noticed a spark ignite in Elijah's eyes as Klaus mentioned this and that brought back what he had said earlier below her balcony. Smiling she stepped to the side and leaned against the table while they left the room.


	14. A Family Reunion

"Go with him brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Trixie noticed a spark ignite in Elijah's eyes as Klaus mentioned this and that brought back what he had said earlier below her balcony. Smiling she stepped to the side and leaned against the table while they left the room.

"So, this was the dinner you wanted me to come to. Huh, didnt think it would be so much fun." Klaus rolled his eyes to her as Stefan struggled on the floor.

"Go ahead and kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin."

"No he wont. He would harm my friend." Klaus eyed Trixie and growled, making her eyes flash red and growling back in a challenging way before he smirked at her and laughed.

"You really have given up havent you Stefan. Wheres the fight? Wheres the ripper!" Klaus shoved Stefan further onto his knees but Stefan suddenly twisted his arm and shoved Klaus back a bit, making him stumble a foot or two. Staring at each other they were in a hold down before Elijah and Damon walked back in.

"Elijah?" He glanced to Trixie and held his hand out for her, making her cross over to him before Klaus questioned him.

"Why havent you left?" Elijah turned his head and nodded before smiling to Trixie and then Klaus.

"Where are your manners brother? We forgot dessert." Trixie watches as a girl brings out a silver platter with a napkin cover over it. Glancing at her for a quick moment Elijah smiled wider as he reached out and took the cover off, showing what looked to be two daggers.

"What are those?"

"Daggers, the ones he stabbed us in the back with. Literally love." Trixie eyed Klaus as he shook his head lightly and backed away a step.

"What have you done?"

"What have you done? You see Ive learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

"Ive never broken my promises to you!" Elijah sneered as Trixie tried to figure out who was the one in danger right now. She glanced to Elijah and then Klaus before starting to take a step to him. Elijah pulled her back towards him and frowned a bit.

"Elijah, he's never broke a promise. What are you doing?"

"He hasnt told you much has he love?"

"He told me he let you go to the family after he turned. Katherine told me no one knew what happened but hes never lied to me."

"because he knows you can out power him. He lies all the time and he has no care for family. Only himself."

"Not true!"

"Too true. Ask our brothers." Trixie eyed Elijah for a moment before another young man walked out from behind him and grabbed a dagger off the plate.

"Kol." Trixie eyed this man, he seemed to look a little like Elijah but sort of a younger version. His hair was dark like his and his eyes were a match but his attitude was one of I dont care what anyone thinks. She smiled as she watched Kol take the dagger and walk towards Klaus as if he was going to harm him. Taking a tense breath she watched but Kol mearly stood before Klaus and smiled, a dazzling smile at that.

"Long time brother." As he tilted his head another guy came from behind Trixie and Elijah to grab the last dagger. With such rage and anger in his eyes he rushed to Klaus and stabbed him through the hand he had just threw up to protect himself.

"Finn dont!" Klaus took a ragged scared breath as Finn held his hand out to Kol, making it seem as if he was going to stab him again but when Klaus let the dagger fall to the floor and turned to leave a girl walked in behind him and shoved a dagger right into his chest. Trixie growled a bit and wanted to run to him but Elijah's strong arms kept her in place.

"This is for our mother."

"Rebekah." Klaus fell back into Kols arms and when he wrapped him up restraining him Finn joined his sister to face Klaus as Damon and Stefan look over to Elijah.

"You're free to go. This is family business." Damon and Stefan rush out of the house as Elijah smiles and looked over to his family, where Kol has turned Klaus around so they can all see Elijah and Trixie. She stood behind Elijah a bit but she could still see the way Klaus pleaded at her with his eyes for help and Rebekah was eyeing her with curiosity. Finn was staring at Klaus with hate but Kol, he was the most intriguing one. He was watching Trixie as if he had seen a ghost. Elijah motioned for them to move Klaus to the other side of the foyer, near the study, and as Finn shoved Kol he shook his head and nodded, leading Klaus off.

"Are you going to be alright love?"

"Im fine. What are you going to do with him?"

"Klaus? Nothing. He will be fine. We are leaving though. I hope you would come with me?" Trixie eyed Elijah as he asked her this and she sighed. She did like Klaus but she liked Elijah as well, and he was a bit more open with her, even though it had been so short she had known him. He was nice so far and she had a deep connection to him she wanted to explore a bit more. COuld she leave Klaus for his brother though, even though they werent really an offical thing she did feel the connection there. Yet he had always shown the most affection towards her when they were out in public or if he was in trouble. Sighing she shrugged before Elijah smiled and nodded, gently placing his hand on her back and leading her into the other room where his sister was already walking around and scowling at the décor. Finn and Kol were watching Klaus closely, making sure he had no where to go that they couldnt stop him, and when Elijah arrived at their side he cleared his throat before Rebekah scoffed and got everyone's attention, including Trixies who was standing near the table in the study.

"I like what you've done with the new place Nik." She smirked evilly as she picked up a vase off of the table Trixie was leaning against before throwing it at the wall and having it shatter into a million pieces against a painting he had hung.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Well you're right. None of us will." They turned to Elijah as he smiled and made Klaus a bit more confused. He glanced to Trixie quickly but she didnt return the gaze, just watching Elijah as his siblings smiled at him.

"You're staying behind." Trixie eyed Finn as he walked towards the opening of the room which lead to the foyer and the front door.

"We're leaving you Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever."

"No I wont." Klaus smiled evilly at them as he watched for Trixies reaction but she barely noticed as she snuck glances to Kol who was watching her constantly. Elijah looked at her, making her notice finally that they were all watching her, and she then turned to Klaus.

"Me?"

"You'll stay with me wont you? And we will hunt them down. All of them right?"

"Niklaus. No. I...I couldnt do that...they are your family."

"Not if they desert me!"

"You hunt us down you will become everything we hate. Our father." Elijah eyed Klaus as he literally disgraced him but that wasnt what scared Trixie. What scared her was Klaus outburst and screaming at his siblings. He was a totally different person and she knew it but she could hear it was mainly the hurt he was holding in making him do this.

"I'm the hybrid! I cant be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"You will when we have that coffin. And her. Trixie?" Trixie looked to Klaus then Elijah as she tired to think what would be best to do here. She shook her head, hearing two different voices yelling at her, but when she was finally about to break and scream herself the front door opened, making everyone look past her and to the new comer. Rebekah gasped, Elijah and Finn both dropped their jaws and Kol just stared while Klaus put his hed down like a wounded child and Trixie watched as a woman with long blond hair walked into the house, looking at each and every one of the siblings.

"Mother?" Trixie looked from Rebekah back to the woman as she smiled and then turned to look at her.

"Elijah darling, how dare you pull this unique creature in two. You know better. And you Niklaus. Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?" Klaus eyed his mother slowly before he shook his head and cried.

"You're here to kill me." Trixie gasped and without thinking she rushed to his side, stepping between him and his mother. Klaus quickly wrapped his arms around Trixies waist and held her to him as she stared down his mother with bright red eyes. She was lowly growling as his mother chuckled and shook her head.

"Niklaus, you are my son. I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." She turned to look at all of her children as she said this, making them all look at her with a mixture of feelings before Trixie spoke the most obvious question.

"Why?" Their mother turned back to her, seeing Trixie had still held her protective position with Klaus before slowly placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling at her.

"My young child. I can never hold a grudge against my own flesh and blood. Everyone does wrong now and then, hes no exception. None of them are, but I have had over a thousand years to watch from the other side and see their mistakes. I want to make us a family again with no fighting or unnecessary killing. I am also determined to teach them some manners again. I only want the best for them." Trixie nodded as Klaus smiled finally before Rebekah and Finn rushed their mother. Rebekah was hugging her and talking fast but Finn only stood to the side. Elijah and Kol were standing side by side watching Trixie and their mother before Klaus caught them and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Trixie, my mother has had a long night, we all have. I believe it is time for us to turn in?"

"Oh yeah. Ok. I guess I will see you all tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely, would you mind showing us our rooms on your way up?"

"Sure, this way." Trixie smiled as she hugged Klaus tight before leading Finn and their mother upstairs to the bedrooms Klaus had designed for them. He had talked a lot about them all and even made his mother her own rom and magic room downstairs in honor of her, he never once thought she would come back Trixie thought, but now she had a thousand questions running through her mind and she knew she needed to talk to Elijah or Klaus soon. they were downstairs now with Rebekah and Kol, all of them staring at each other with hate before Elijah spoke up first.

"Well, it seems we have a change of plans."

"Yes well, you boys stay here and talk about that. I want to feed and I have a friend I need to see. Also Im tired of seeing the love struck sight in your eyes."

"Whose!"

"All of yours!" Rebekah sneered at her three brothers before vanishing and leaving them to themselves.

"Well, its been a long day. I say we get a good nights sleep and we figure things out in the morning, like hair cuts and clothes."

"Wouldnt have to if you didnt dagger us." Kol smirked a bit to Klaus before he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Just keep your eyes to yourself ad I wont have to again brother. Fair warning. Trixie's off limits." Klaus growled before vanishing, leaving Kol to turn to Elijah and smile.

"Who is she brother?"

"A pet of sorts for him, but a woman to me. shes very special Kol, youd do best to remember that." Kol nodded as Elijah excused himself to go hunting he said but Kol knew he was going to spy on his sister to make sure she wouldnt get into trouble. Kol on the other hand vanished upstairs right outside of Trixies door and put his ear to it, listing to her argue with someone in her room.

"Stupid! What were you going to do if Elijah did leave? Leave with him! God your stupid. And you! Dont even put yourself on the line like that for Niklaus! Are you crazy you almost got me killed! Sometimes I wish I didnt have personalities that could think for themselves, life would be so much easier!" Kol chuckled as he heard Trixie fighting with her other halves and sighed. She was still the same strong person he knew a long time ago but she had gotten worse. He wondered if she would even recognize him now or had it been so long already?


End file.
